Melody and Savagery
by sazana4life
Summary: Aria has lived a rough life so far but now has finally found somewhere she could do the one thing she loves, teaching music and dance. unfortunately being a human teacher in a mutant school can have some unique consiquences...like being claimed by the most ruthless and scariest feral to ever live. slight AU. please R and R
1. Chapter 1

_The sun shone down on the institute as a young lady walked to the door, she looked over her outfit before she knocked on the door, it was but a few moments when a lady opened the door, she looked to be of African descent just like her but her white hair and blue eyes said otherwise._

" _hello you must be aria, I'm Ororo," she said as they shook hands "please come with me," she said as she opened the door allowing her into the building._

" _pleased to meet you miss" aria said as they walked into the building._

" _the pleasure is all mine" she replied as they walked to the head office to which Ororo knocked on its doors._

" _come in "she heard from within as the door opened to the office._

" _ah you must be Miss Rodovlast" she heard as a handsome man in a wheelchair came closer to her to shake her hand._

" _pleased to meet you, professor," she said with a smile._

" _please sit," he said as offered her a chair which she gladly took "see you in person miss I am quite surprised"_

" _why is that," she asked him._

" _well…with everything that has gone on, mutants don't have the best name I'm public so I'm quite surprised that you are willing to work here"_

" _I've seen what the media say about mutants but trust me, I don't care about it," she said with a smile._

" _I can tell that you're a kind person miss and if it's alright with you, we would love to have you here at the school," he said to her._

" _I would love to work here, thank you so much for this," she said as they shook hands again. "so, when would you like me to move in"_

" _whenever you're ready "the professor replied as he escorted her to the door "once again miss aria welcome to the family"_

" _thank you, professor," she said as she turned to leave._

 _Once she was gone, Ororo turned to the professor "sir I must ask, why would you hire a human to teach here"_

" _just like she is ready to not let our differences bother her then I don't think that the fact that she is human should be a problem, in fact, I think it's one small but significant step to human and mutant relationships._

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon at the institute, kitty and rouge walked to their last class of the day which was music and dance, it was suspended for a while due to the former teacher quitting due to stress related issues.

Hey, I heard we have a new teacher" rouge heard her fellow classmate say causing her to shake her head at their immaturity, so she just found a seat and took it hoping for the class to start soon.

"I bet she going to be really mean and ugly just like the last one," said another voice.

"I hope she doesn't stay long" she heard, but then the door opened and in came the professor and storm.

"alright boys and girls settle down," he said as he clapped his hand urging them to their seat "now I noticed that we didn't have a music teacher for a while so allow me to introduce your new teacher," he said as they all turned toward the door as she came in.

"Oh wow" some of the boys whispered as she stepped in, she was about 5'3 and was wearing a long blue shirt with black trousers and black flats, her long dark brown hair was held up in a ponytail and out of her face, she had light brown skin and lovely hazel eyes that were complimented with her glasses, she had a beautiful smile and had a beautiful thick figure which often drew unwanted attention from men, hence her love for loose clothing.

"Class, this is Miss Rodovlast I'm sure you will get along just fine," he said as he turned to her "they're all your aria," he said as they left her, she turned to the class with a smile.

"well hello guys as told by the professor my name is Miss Aria Chibessa Rodovlast and I will be your music and dance teacher from now on, now since this out first class together, I think it would be best if we use this time to get to know each other, so if you have any question please feel free to ask" she said as the class began.

First-hand to go up belonged to kitty.

"alright then, can I have your name and question," aria said with a smile.

"it's kitty and I just wanted to know where you name came from, it's quite unique," she said with a smile.

"well kitty, my first name aria is Italian and is a term used in opera, my middle name Chibessa which is also my African name means I was born into wealth and my last name Rodovlast which is also African means born at the right time," Aria replied with a smile.

"cool" kitty said as she took her seat, then rouge raised her hand up.

"yes.

"the names rouge and I want to know what's your musical taste like favourites," she asked.

"hmm well my musical taste is pretty broad, I like rock and roll, classics, sometimes hip-hop but I am particularly partial to old school music and ballads, my favourite song one of them at least has to be the lion sleeps tonight by Lebo-m, it one of my favourites to both sing and dance to" she replied as more hands went up.

The question and answer session was going well, the students were curious and asked questions like "What quirky habit do you have? Talking to herself", What is the one place in the world you wish you lived in? Hawaii", "What was your favourite childhood toy? Her white teddy named Alex" and "How do you spend your free time, and where do you like to go? Reading, singing and going on walks in the woods and spending time with people close to her" all of which she answered with a smile.

But then a boy asked.

"why teach as a mutant school when you're human" to which she replied.

"human or mutant, I don't care what you are, if you are willing to let me teach you then I willing to do the teaching and besides, I'm assuming you all like music and dance or you won't be here," she asked as she got a positive reply.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I don't care what the news might call you guys, in my eyes you are all children and my students because being human or mutant is not a criterion to be in this class" she said as she looked at their faces, most of them looked…touched while some still seemed unsure but she didn't blame them one bit.

"now in the last few minutes, I'm going to separate the class into 3 groups so if you want to do strictly music aka instruments and singing, raise your right hand. If you want to do just dance, then raise your left, you want to do both then no hand up" she said as she began to count. By the time, she was done the class was split into 3 almost equal groups.

"alright then let's take some names, rouge since you want music can you take the name of those that want to do just music, and kitty can you take the names of rest but on a separate list please," she asked.

"sure "rouge said as she began.

"no problem teach," kitty said as she did her assignment as well. Aria watched with a smile, she could see that she was going to enjoy teaching here at the institute.

The class was finally over, aria sat at her desk and arranged her papers before she picked her bag and left the room, only to see Ororo waiting for her.

"so how was your first day aria," she asked as they walked together, after finding out that aria was African as well, their friendship began to blossom which was great as she finally had someone to talk to.

"it was great Ro, I love teaching here," she said with a smile as they entered the lift.

"well I'm glad you're enjoying yourself" Ororo replied with a smile, she was happy that aria was settling in.

"yeah, I was great meeting the other teachers but tell me, is Logan always grumpy or is that just me" aria said causing them to both giggles.

"yeah, he's anti-social but that's just him, he really is a good person," Ororo said as the doors opened and they stepped out "so got anything planned for the evening"

"yeah, I quickly need to go into town to pick some things for my room," she said as they got to her room door, "you need anything," she asked.

"no thanks aria, you get going to that you can get back in time or would you like me to come with you," Ororo asked her.

"Nah I'll be fine," she said as she stepped into her room "see ya later," she said to Ororo.

"be careful aria" Ororo called as she left.

"I will," she said as she closed her door.

* * *

Aria looked around as she walked around the mall, now dressed in a pair of high-waisted black jeans, a red top and a matching leather jacket with a pair of trainers on her feet. her makeup was minimal and her hair was down. She walked into a store and began to look around the home section for some things for her room, she enjoyed being out by herself but for some reason, she felt like she was being followed.

She looked around but when she saw no one she blamed it on nerves and continued with her shopping. Once she was done in the store, she walked into her favourite makeup store to see what new toys she could get.

She looked over the new palettes and compacts, she saw a bronzer she liked so she picked it up and looked into its mirror, but as she looked she saw a pair of eyes looking into the mirror as well, causing her to turn around only to see they were gone.

"dear lord what is going on," she said she said as she shook her head and continued to look around.

Once she was done shopping, she decided to go get a late lunch at a nearby burger joint, she walked into the restaurant and walked up to the counter as she made her order of a cheeseburger, sweet potato fries and an Oreo milkshake. She paid and went to sit in a booth not too far from the kitchen.

She looked up at the T.V as she heard another report about the mutant threat which had her roll her eyes, just like people there was good mutants and bad mutants just because they looked different didn't make them any less human she thought to herself as she turned from the T.V and looked at her phone.

Soon her order came and she began to eat but once again she felt like she was being watched and now it was getting scary, she quickly ate her food and got her shake to go as she picked up her bag and left the restaurant and made her way to the car park and hopped into her car, she still looked around before she started the car and drove out, unaware that on a roof nearby, two glowing eyes narrowed as she drove away .

* * *

After a while, she drove into the institute making sure the gate locked behind her, she then locked her car and went inside, making sure to lock the door behind her. it's a shame that she didn't have the best sight, or else she would have seen the two eyes that had been looking at her since she came out of the car. Aria locked the door only to feel a presence behind her so she quickly turned around only to see Ororo.

"oh, Ororo it's you," she said as she shook her head.

"aria is you alright," she asked as she led her into the kitchen and sat her down.

"call me paranoid but I could almost swear that…someone has been stalking me," she said as Ororo gave her a glass of water.

"and when did you notice this" they heard as they professor came into the kitchen.

"while I was at the mall sir," she said as he looked at her with concerned eyes.

"did you see them," he asked but she shook her head.

"no, I didn't…I…I just felt it" she said as she looked at him.

"it's alright aria you're safe here," Ororo said as she rubbed her back.

"Ororo is right, I'm sure it was nothing to work about," the professor said to her as they comforted her, how wrong they were.

* * *

He saw her as soon as she stepped out of the car, her long dark brown flowed in the slight breeze causing him to admire its loose curls, she had light brown skin which he wanted to touch it to see if it was as soft as it looked. When she turned towards him, he was finally able to see her face, and simply put it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, lovely brown eyes that she complimented with her glasses, a cute nose sat on her face which showed off plump and beautiful lips perfect for kissing and biting. Moving to her body and what she was wearing, was it simple, yes but it showed that she had a beautiful figure, which he very much liked. He watched her walked up into the mansion and enter it, and within seconds her scent had reached his nose, making his mouth water, his chest rumble and his pupils narrow.

He never thought it possible but he knew one thing.

He was hooked on her scent which caused him to rumble out one word.

" _mine"_

* * *

 _hey first ever x-men fic._

 _live it or love it please leave a comment also give a guess as to who her stalker is._

 _any questions feel free to ask till nex time_

 _chao._


	2. Chapter 2

It was past midnight, the institute was quiet and dark as they slept, Aria was sleeping as the moonlight shone into the room and onto her face. As she slept she was unaware that she was being watched from afar.

* * *

Morning finally came as her alarm rang causing her to roll over to turn it off, she rubbed her eyes and stretched as she got out of bed. Thankfully the professor had given her a room with her own bathroom so she walked in to start her day. pushing her hair out of her face, she picked up her towel and a clean set of underwear and then went into the bathroom to take a shower. She got undressed and stepped into the warm shower as she began to collect her thoughts about the previous night.

Even though it was a new day she still felt like she was being watched but she shook it off she reached over and grabbed her shampoo, poured a good amount into her hand and began to wash her curly hair. After a nice hot shower and she had brushed her teeth, aria came out her bathroom in her fluffy leopard print bathrobe with her hair wrapped in the towel.

She rubbed on her mango scented lotion before she moved on to her face, once cleaned she put on her moisturisers and lip balm. She then walked over to her closet and pulled out an outfit for the day and matching shoes.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Logan, something happened last night" storm said as they drank their morning coffee.

"I hear ya storm," he said as he looked out the window since the institute was surrounded by a thick forest who could guess what was out there, the grounds were secure but still…

"with this damn forest, who knows what is out there," he said "so how is she," he asked her.

"she was really scared, Logan"

"I could only guess," he said with a sigh.

"good morning" they heard causing them to turn around. Aria was dress in a blue and white shirt, a blue skater skirt with matching blue pumps. Her hair was straightened and held with a striped hairband, she had on a little makeup with a simple pair of earrings and a gold chain around her neck.

"aria" storm said with a smile as she walked up to her "how are you feeling"

"much better, I think after last night, I just needed a good night sleep," she said with a smile but then she turned to Logan "good morning, Logan"

"morning" he replied as he picked his cup "I'll catch ya later," he said as he left with a wave.

"bye," she said as she and storm watched him leave.

"so Aria do you want anything to drink before the kids come in," storm said as they walked to the counter.

"yeah, just some tea please," she said as she watched storm grab a mug for her.

"any particular type"

"ginger would be great," she said as she watched storm make her tea.

"here you are," storm said as she handed her the mug "I hope honey is ok"

"Ro honey is just fine," she said as she took a sip "I'd love to stay but I have to get to class before the children arrive," she said as she picked up her clutch and rushed out the door with a wave.

"take care of yourself aria" storm called out.

"I will thanks" she called back.

* * *

Aria got to class a few minutes early so she placed her stuff down and got ready for her class, looking around the large room, she stepped the around the class to look out of the window which faced the forest. It was her first proper class and she had it all planned, hopefully, as the days went by she would get past the nerves and enjoyed herself here at the institute.

* * *

She was so close that he could grab her and take her away from that damned building, her scent was driving him crazy but he knew he couldn't make him move…not yet at least.

* * *

"alright class we are going to start learning a performance that will combine both music, dance and a little acting plus you also get a cultural lesson," she said as she talked to the class, looking around she felt like she had more students than the previous class but maybe it was just her.

"I'm sure you have all seen the manuscripts on your chairs, so have a quick read through quietly please while I go grab something ok" she said as she left the class to grab something from her room, she finally got there and grabbed her sketchbook but then she noticed that her window was wide opened so she walked over and closed it.

"weird I don't remember leaving that open," she said as she left the room and made her way back to the classroom, she arrived back to the room where she was hit by a shocking sight.

One of the students was sitting on the floor crying while the some of the other girls comforted her while the rest looked terrified.

"what happened here," she said as she rushed to the upset student and wrapped her arms around her as she comforted her.

"we were reading when Cindy pointed to the window with a scream and when we looked up we saw something run past really fast" a boy named bobby said to her "Leo went to go get the other teachers," he said as Logan, storm and the professor rushed in.

"Aria what's going on," Logan asked as they rushed to her side.

"I left to go get something and then when I came back, the whole class had been spooked by something, Cindy saw something outside the window," she said as she continued to rub the scared child's back.

"Logan," the professor said as he turned to him.

"on it," he said as he rushed out of the class.

"storm will you stay here with the children and Aria, you and Cindy come with me please," he said to the two women.

"of course," they replied, storm gathered up the children while Aria gathered Cindy in her arms and followed the professor to his office.

* * *

Logan got outside and almost instantly a strange yet familiar scent filled his nose, along with a couple of questions the main one being.

How the hell did he get past the security systems?

He thought as he cautiously walked over to where the scent was the strongest which was a part of the fence, on the other side the forest, it didn't take a genius to figure out where he had gone.

" _Logan, did you find anything"_ he heard in his head.

" _yeah, I've got a scent"_

" _good do you recognise it"_

" _unfortunately no but I'm going to follow,"_ he said as he got ready to scale the fence.

" _no Logan do not pursue, we don't know if this is a trap"_ he heard causing him to growl as he turned from the fence and began to walk back to the institute, unaware that he was being watched from the forest, by two glowing eyes which didn't look happy.

"wolverine" he growled before he turned and ran into the forest.

* * *

Aria, Cindy and the professor walked into his office closing the doors behind them, Cindy was still holding on to aria so she decided to sit her in her lap.

"now Cindy, can you tell me what you saw," he said as he sat in front of them.

"I was reading the music sheet miss Aria gave us when I noticed something by the window and when I looked up all I saw were two eyes," she said as she burrowed herself into aria's embrace.

"poor thing," he said as he brushed her hair out of the way and looked at her thoughts to see the incident through her eyes.

He saw them…

The dark figure with the glowing eyes…

With a sigh, he withdrew his hand and opened his eyes, Cindy, however, had fallen asleep in aria's arms, so he turned to her.

"professor, you don't think…." She started but he only confirmed her fears with a nod.

"yes, aria I believe there is a link between what happened to you yesterday and what happened to Cindy today," he said causing her face to fall.

"but why," she asked as she subconsciously held Cindy closer to her.

"I don't know, but one's things for sure we will find out who is doing this and what they want," he said as he placed a comforting hand on her back.

"aria, even though you have only been here for a short time, you have touched a lot of people here with just your personality. People who if needs arise will be willing to protect you, I knew it would be risky hiring you here but I felt that it was a step that had to be taken sooner or later to show that being a mutant or human should not count in our societies. I was shocked when I heard that you were willing to take this job, but with what I have seen, I couldn't choose anyone better for it" he said causing her to look up into his warm eyes.

"but at the same time, I can feel and sense such a deep hurt in your mind but until you are ready to share, I will not pry into your mind but just know that you can talk to me, alright," he said as she took a deep breath.

"thank you, professor," she said with a warm smile.

"please aria, when we are away from the children, just call me…Charles, "he said with a smile of his own.

"alright…Charles" she said "let me take Cindy to bed, then I'll get back to class," she said as she got up.

"alright aria, I'll see you later," he said as he watched her leave, once the door closed he went up to the window that faced the forest, looking at it, he sent out a mental message to it.

" _whoever you are, what do you want," he asked, surprisingly he got an answer but from one person he would never expect._

" _you have my mate, and I'm coming to get her"_

* * *

Aria opened the door to Cindy's room, which she found with hank's help and laid her on the bed before tucking her in, she reached over and wrote a quick note and placed it on her dresser, from what she heard Cindy's mutation was something beyond hyper flexibility which meant that she could fit in the tiniest places, but at the same time it meant that she was a wonderful dancer.

"sleep well Cindy," she said as she stroked her hair before she left the room but then she heard something.

"goodnight mama" she heard but then turned and left the room.

* * *

Storm looked up as she watched aria walked towards the class.

"how were they," she asked her.

"they were fine aria but how's Cindy" storm asked.

"she's asleep," she said with a smile.

"well then, if you're sure you're ok then I'll go see the professor," storm said as she walked to the door.

"I'll be fine storm, you get going," she said as she watched her leave, looking at her class she knew she had to be strong for them, so she clapped her hands to get their attention.

"alright children, everything is ok now, so let's get started ok," she said as she began the teaching.

* * *

Storm walked to the office and knocked on the door but got no answer so she peeked in.

"professor?" she called as she looked in, she saw him sitting with him back towards her so she came closer.

"Charles?" she said as she touched his shoulder causing him to jump and turned to her.

"oh…storm, it's just you," he said as he rubbed his face with his hand.

"is everything alright, I have never seen you so distracted," she said as they looked at each other.

"yes storm, let's just say I have a feeling that there is more to this than we know," he said to her before casting his gaze out to the forest.

"well if you need be Charles please call," she said as she left him as she felt he needed to be alone. Once Charles was alone he got back to the conversation he was having.

" _now baldy, back to our agreement"_

* * *

Even though the class had ended, aria still wanted to spend time with some of the students that still seemed shaken, the professor had told her that a good number of the students didn't go to regular school like the others because they were still learning to control their powers, so they were being…home-schooled hence why kitty and rouge weren't there.

"miss aria, what was that" a boy named Leo asked her, she didn't know what his power was yet.

"I'm not sure dear but everything is being taken care of," she said with a smile. She looked at their faces and they looked like they could use some cheering up before siesta, so she got up and beckoned them to follow her, which they did as she sat at the grand piano and they sat around her.

"you guys look like you need a little…musical pick me up" she said as she cracked her fingers and tested out some keys to see if the piano was tuned which it was. So, with a deep breath she began to play a beautiful lullaby on the piano, the beautiful tune filled the room as she noticed the kids watching her fingers as she played, at least there were not as scared, she thought and before she realised what she was doing she started singing along with the piano.

 _"Cause you'll be in my heart_  
 _Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
 _From this day on_  
 _Now and forever more"_ she quietly sang seeing that it was working she continued.  
 _"You'll be in my heart_  
 _No matter what they say_  
 _You'll be here in my heart_  
 _Always …Always_ " she finished, giggling as the students clapped.

"alright, guys its time for siesta so to your rooms," she said as she got up from the piano and watched them leave the room before she packed up her stuff and made her way back to her own room.

* * *

It was night time at the institute, just after dinner and everyone was relaxing before bed, aria and Ororo were in the lounge as they spoke to each other and sometimes the young children, they spoke about their lives and cultures, but as they spoke the house alarm went off.

"what's going on," aria said as she jumped off the couch.

"trouble, aria you stay here with the kids," she said as she ran out of the room.

"miss aria what's going on," one of the younger children asked her as they left the lounge and made their way deeper into the mansion.

"don't worry about it sweetie, everything's fine," she said to her with a smile but she could only hope it was.

* * *

The X-men and the professor rushed out to the front as they faced the gate which looked like it had been torn off its hinges.

"what's going on here," kitty asked as she looked at the damage "who did this"

But the professor went ahead of the group with a troubled look on his face.

"this is not what we discussed," he said as he looked at the dust cloud, the group watched as a large figure walked out with a snarl on his face.

"well…I got tired of waiting" he growled.


	3. Chapter 3

The X-men stood with surprised looks on their faces, standing in front of them was a man, but he was no ordinary man, standing at a bit over 7 feet tall his height was just the icing on this intimidating being, he looked to weigh over 350 pounds which were made up of pure muscles on his broad frame, starting from his feet which were covered with dark boots, then his legs which were covered with a pair of torn black pants, his torso covered with a black vest and a trench coat which was torn at the sleeves revealing his arms, and fell to his calves. His amber eyes looked down at the group with a half snarl half smirk on his face, his long hair blew in the wind as the stare off continued, Logan's face fell into a snarl as he saw the intruder.

"Sabertooth" he growled at the large feral.

"what's the matter Logan" he taunted as he cracked his fingers as his claws glistened in the moonlight. " surprised to see me"

Wolverine was ready to pounce on his rival but he was stopped by the professor.

"calm yourself, Logan," he said as he turned from him to face their intruder.

"we had an agreement" Charles repeated.

"and like I said, I'm tired of waiting already…so we can do this the easy way or the hard way," he said as the professor sighed.

"professor what's going on here" storm asked causing Logan, rogue and kitty to look at him.

"yeah, what the hell is this bastard talking about Charles," Logan asked causing sabretooth to roar at him, it was the kind of roar that would come from a wild animal, an angry animal which caused the X-men to take an offensive stance against him.

" _everyone calm down"_ they heard in their minds causing them to turn to the professor, then he turned to sabretooth.

"we'll discuss this inside," he said to the shock and horror of everyone else.

"Charles, are you insane" Logan yelled.

"no, I'm not, however, the fact that we are standing out here is only distressing the children, so let's go inside to discuss this," he said as he turned and went inside as he was followed by the group. They all kept their eyes on their "visitor" till they got to the office and closed the door behind them,

"alright, Charles spill it, what's going on" Logan demanded from the professor.

"it's simple Logan," sabretooth said as he came out of the corner with a snarl "he has something that belongs to me and I want it…now" he growled.

"oh, yeah and what the hell might that be, a ball of yarn or something," Logan said with a roll of his eyes, but what he said caused the room's temperature to run cold.

"he's keeping my mate from me and I want her now"

* * *

Aria closed the door to the last set of children that she had put to bed since the alarm had gone off, she thought that it was safe to put the children to bed so she did, thankfully she had changed into her nightwear and had put her robe on top of it.

Now done, she was walking to her room but then she realised that the halls were quiet, too quiet for her liking, so she decided to head off to bed but first made her way to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea, looking out of the window as she waited for the water to heat up, she soon fell into her thoughts, like what her life was like before she came to the institute, dealing with various things in her life but now even with everything that was going on, for the first time in her life she felt…safe. Safe with the people she was with and it made her smile to herself.

The sound of boiling water broke her thoughts so she walked over to it to make herself some lavender tea, once done she picked it up and began to walk to her room, but once she got to her hallway she began to feel uneasy so she quickened her steps to her room, once at her door she quickly went inside and closed her door breathing a sigh of relief once she was inside.

* * *

If there was ever a time where wolverine wish he heard something wrong, it was right then and with the looks on storm and Hank's face, he was sure that they were thinking the same thing. Being a feral mutant himself, wolverine knew that having heightened senses meant that he could sense things that ordinary people including mutants couldn't, but being a feral also meant he had another ability which simply but was having a…inner being made of pure animal instincts.

Now in his case, he had suppressed his inner being especially once he came back to the institute to help with the kids, but sabretooth, on the other hand, lived off his animal instincts, more beast than man so he knew how serious sabretooth was when he made that claim, but what scared him most was he didn't know who she was and if she even knew.

"Charles is this true" storm asked breaking him out of his thoughts causing them to turn to the professor who had a troubled look on his face.

With a sigh, he replied "yes storm" to their horror of course.

"you see, earlier on I sent out a mental…broadcast, if you will and I got an answer I wasn't expecting at all," he said.

* * *

 _Flashback._

 _"whoever you are, what do you want," he asked, surprisingly he got an answer but from the one person, he would never expect._

 _"you have my mate, and I'm coming to get her" he heard causing him to jump in surprise._

" _huh I'll guess for that gasp you know who this is"_

" _sabretooth," he said as he tried to figure what on earth HE would want._

" _that's right baldy now are you going to give her to me or do I have to come and get her myself" he heard._

" _what or rather who are you talking about," he asked as he tried to think about the whole situation but sabretooth sent a mental image of his desire, which caused Charles to gasp yet again. Of all the things, of all the people, he wanted HER?_

" _your surprise is no shock to me, now are you going to give her to me or not, I'm getting VERY tired of waiting, I could have snatched her last night when she was out or when she was asleep"_

" _you will do nothing if the sort, she works here but above that she's happy here, so tell me why I should even consider continuing this conversation," he said but his reply was chilling._

 _Sabertooth was laughing, the kind of laugh that told him that something was up._

" _listen up, I don't care if ya believe me or not but I will get what I want, either you give it to me or I take it, personally I think taking would be a lot more fun and would piss wolverine off" he said "oh and if you think I can't, just remember that I got in just fine earlier and the only reason I had to leave so quickly was because that brat saw me" he said which cause Charles to think._

 _He knew that the grounds were protected so how on earth had Sabertooth snuck on to the premise without the alarm going off, till he knew what was going on he would have to play to the demand being made._

" _alright Sabertooth I'll make you an offer, give me a week to talk to her about this, then depending on her reply, we'll discuss this further," he said._

" _no way baldy, here's what going to happen, you tell her tonight and if I don't get a reply by dawn then I'm coming" he said as Charles thought, but as he was deep in his thoughts he felt a hand on his shoulder which broke his concentration for a second and he turned to face…Storm._

 _"oh…storm, it's just you," he said as he rubbed his face with his hand._

 _"is everything alright, I have never seen you soo…distracted," she said as they looked at each other._

 _"yes storm, let's just say I have a feeling that there is more to this than we know," he said to her before casting his gaze out to the forest, restabilising the link._

 _"well if you need be Charles please call," she said as she left him alone. Once he was alone he got back to the conversation he was having._

 _"_ _now baldy, back to our agreement," Sabertooth said._

" _alright, I'll agree to these terms" he replied._

" _good, but remember this if you don't want you precious brats to find you dead on the front lawn, don't betray me because my patience is running thin," he said with a growl._

" _keep them out of this, we have a deal," he said._

" _good" he heard before he broke the mental link, Charles sighed as he turned his back to the window, he had to do something and fast._

* * *

The look on all their faces said it all, especially storm's.

"professor…" she started but then she heard in her mind.

" _calm down storm, I have a plan"_ she heard but it didn't calm her down. He then turned to Sabertooth with a frown.

"we had an agreement," he said but Sabertooth replied with a growl which put everyone on guard.

"how many times am I gonna say it…I got tired of waiting and I want her NOW" he said cracking his claws and his muscles tensed up, the tension in the room was almost visible.

"everyone calm down," Charles said as he stood between the two groups, he then turned to the X-men specifically storm.

" _storm go to her room and stay there till I come_ " she heard as she took one last look at Sabertooth before leaving the office. He then turned to wolverine and hank.

"hank, Logan I need you to check on the children" he said to their horror, but then they heard mentally _"I need you two to protect the children if anything happens here"_ he told them which caused hank to leave with understanding, Logan, however, was putting up a fight but eventually gave in and left. Which left Charles with Sabertooth.

With a deep breath, he turned and said "I don't know why you broke our contract which I recall was your idea, but since you're here and they know I have to figure out a way to tell her" he said as he thought of a way to get her out of this.

* * *

Aria was sitting on her bed, reading a book and sipping on her tea, she had some music playing in the background but she wasn't really paying attention to it. As she lounged she then heard a knock on the door, so she placed her robe back on and walked over to the door.

"who is it," she asked.

"aria…it's Ororo" she heard causing her to breathe a sigh of relief before she opened the door and let her in, but by reading her body language she could tell that something was wrong.

"Ororo…is everything ok, what happened out there," she asked as they both sat on her bed.

"umm…aria can I ask you something," Ororo said causing aria to raise a brow, never had she seen Ororo so…nervous.

"yeah sure" she replied as Ororo took a deep breath.

"are you single," she asked her directly.

"yes…why?" she asked as she watched her friend.

Ororo looked up at her and didn't know what to say, even though that she had known her for so little time, she couldn't help but be a bit protective of her.

"well…I really don't know how to say this without…scaring you" she said as aria giggled

"Ororo trust me when I say that there are very few things that can scare me and they are not here so please tell me what's up," she said but Ororo knew that that wasn't true.

"well let's just say…we found your stalker" she said as she watched aria's eyes widen in fear.

"say WHAT?!" she yelled as the gears began to turn in her mind.

"aria please calm down, that's not all," Ororo said causing her to look at her as if she had two heads.

"oh, yeah what else could happen," she asked but then she wished she hadn't.

"he's here and he came…for you"

* * *

Charles and Sabertooth also known as Victor Creed were making their way to aria's room, after laying down some rules and warnings he agreed to take him to her with the promise of turning him into a living statue if he went out of line.

As they got nearer to her room, he heard something.

" _aria breathe"_ he heard causing him to open the link between them.

" _storm, what is going on,"_ he asked but before he could get an answer, victor roared and rushed into her room, fangs and claws gleaming as he was met with the sight of Ororo trying to perform CPR on aria's pale and unconscious body _._

* * *

 _Aria walked or rather limped into her room as she wiped her eyes, once again her father had given her a merciless beating for not doing well at school, her life had been a living hell for a while now, she was only 10 and her mother had disappeared after her parents divorced, she wanted to run away but she didn't have enough money to go to her grandmother who lived in another country. She wiped her eyes as she pulled up her shirt exposing her chest only for a hand to cover her mouth while the other pinned her to the wall, not giving her any chance to scream. Aria could only whimper as her assailant came closer to her, and she felt him smell_ _her neck causing her tears to flow._

 _"well…well, aren't you a pretty little thing" she heard him say, ever since her father's "friend" moved in with them things only became worse, he would inappropriately touch her, pull her into his lap by force and kiss her, but every time she told her father or sister she would get beaten. What can I do, she thought as he continued to smell her but then moved to her now exposed bust causing her to scream only for him to cover her mouth even tighter._

 _"now be a good girl and give me what I want" he teased as he roughly groped her causing her to cry as he forced himself on her, luckily her father called for him so he left her alone. A bruised and shivering bundle on the floor._


	4. Chapter 4

" _stupid girl"_

" _I wish you had died that day"_

" _I never loved your mother anyway"_

" _what was the point of marrying an heiress if I get nothing"_

" _I hope you get raped"_

" _I hope you die"_ the memories kept ringing in her mind causing her to whimper as she thrashed around on the bed, she could hear her younger self-calling out into the darkness.

" _please don't hurt me, daddy"_

" _Please"_

" _Please"_

"Please, _"_ she cried as she felt someone shake her as she heard her name.

* * *

"Aria please wake up" she heard causing her to open her eyes slowly, a white light blinded her as her eyes adjusted to see two figures began to form, one being hank and the other...

"Ororo?" she whimpered as she felt someone stroke her hair "what happened" she quietly asked as she managed to sit up, with Ororo's help.

"You fainted remember," she said as Aria rubbed her eyes.

"how are you feeling" she heard as she saw the professor come in with Logan and a man she had never seen before but caused her eyes to widen, he made the toughest biker look like a catholic school girl with his wild appearance, long hair which looked more like a mane, wild amber eyes which were looking directly at HER for some reason, but for some reason he looked like he was about to do something but couldn't which made her wonder…who the hell was he.

"I'm ok," she said as she rubbed her eyes before turning to the professor.

"what happened," he asked her as she continued to rub her eyes, which were still getting used to the light thankfully storm gave her, her glasses which she put on.

"I really can't remember" she admitted as she continued to lean on storm, she felt so drained but her eyes widened as an unknown noise filled the room, which caused the professor to turn to the unnamed male with a frown.

"that's enough victor, you're only scaring her," he said to the large male who frowned back, the noise didn't stop but it became a lot quieter, the professor shook his head before turning back to Aria.

"now just try and relax dear," he said as he placed his hand on her forehead.

* * *

The moment he came into the room and their eyes met for the first time, he wanted to simply pick her up and get out of the institute, unfortunately, he underestimated the cripple who in return paralysed him before they came in.

It was a mental struggle but there was no way he was going to allow him to control him like a puppet, NOBODY controlled him but after seeing her up close he was willing to play the charade for a little longer. She was a frail little thing compared to him, or anyone else for that matter, with large eyes that poured out emotions but at moment were focused on him.

Good, he thought as he watched her take a good look at him, she should get used to him it would make it easier to take her when he was done here.

But then seeing her lean on the white-haired witch made him growl in annoyance, she was HIS mate, that meant that she was only allowed to depend on HIM in such a way, but then the cripple turned to tell him off like he was some kid and then went over and touched her which caused him to start growling again.

She was his, therefore no other male should even consider touching her, she was his, plain and simple.

His to protect and His to provide.

He would make sure that she knew that…by force, if he must, but then he saw the baldy take his hand off her and then gave a deep sigh which he didn't like.

"storm, Logan, hank, please wait for me outside I need to speak to aria," he said as he watched them leave, Logan walked past victor growling as they passed each other, soon the room only had Aria, the professor and victor who was still in the corner.

"Charles…" she started but then she heard him.

"A _ria, what I'm about to tell you is quite scary but it has to do with why you fainted"_ she heard, so she thought back.

" _umm…ok, what is it,"_ she asked.

" _well…you see that man in the corner"_ he asked her as she replied him.

" _yes, what about him,"_ she asked.

" _well to put this into simple term is quite hard but I want you to understand you have full protection,"_ he said causing her to think of what was wrong.

" _ok…what is it,"_ she asked.

" _well just like storm said earlier, we found who had been following you and it's him,"_ he said causing her eyes to widen.

" _HIM! but WHY!?,"_ she asked, why would HE be following her, he just hoped it wasn't for the reason she had in her mind.

" _we to him, you're his…mate"_ Charles said as he watched her blink in confusion.

" _his WHAT,"_ she asked, what the hell was a mate, she thought.

" _from what I know aria, he is a feral mutant just like Logan except he relies heavily on his feral instinct which has led him to believe that you are his soulmate for a better choice of words"_ Charles explained.

" _and if I refuse,"_ she asked, she wasn't ready to be in a relationship especially with someone who looked like him.

" _well I don't think with everything he had done and said, that he will take no for an answer"_ Charles replied as he sent her a mental image of what he had done and said, but she was brought out of the mental conversation by that noise again, but then putting 2 and 2 together she then realised…he was GROWLING and didn't look happy at all.

" _don't worry Aria, I have a plan should things go south however it's risky trying to take you away from the student, especially the younger ones"_ she heard in her head, he was right she had younger students here that she had begun to bond with, to up and run would hurt them greatly.

The professor then turned to victor he looked pissed as he released the mental bond he had put on him, talking to aria and holding him down was very tiring and draining.

Aria watched with wide eyes as she saw him move out of the corner and to her bedside, with a glare directed at the professor.

"do that again and your head will roll clear off your shoulders" he growled before turning to Aria, who was scared enough that it was infecting her scent, her pure neutral scent was beautiful, it was a perfect mix of roses, light notes of honey and orange and Blue Sylva, but now it had a sour undertone which he didn't like.

"leave baldy, she needs to sleep," he said to which Charles replied.

"I know that; however, I would suggest that you leave as well" Charles challenged but victor replied while unsheathing his dark claws.

"I left her once and come to find her unconscious, you can forget about that…cause it's not even an option"

Aria thought that Charles would find a way to make him leave but then he said something that she would have never expected.

"fine but if I feel like you are causing her distress, then I will turn you into a living statue," he said when he heard aria in his head.

" _you're not going to leave him here?"_ he heard, clearly, she was distressed at the thought but he had a plan.

" _I have him on mental surveillance aria, if he even tries to harm you I will stop him, however, I think you have some things to discuss with him and I fear my presence would make him believe that I coached you into this, he threatened the students aria, so until I can figure a way out of this, I'm a little stuck"_ he explained.

" _great not only is he scary looking, he's also nuts"_ she replied, realising that she wasn't alone in this, she did the crazy thing.

"alright then, good night Charles," she said with a small smile which he returned.

"sleep well aria, I'm sure you'll have some guests tomorrow" Charles replied as he left her alone with him.

* * *

Aria watched him leave the room but she didn't know what to say to this guy, but then he said something.

"what's your name," he asked bring her out of her thought.

"e…excuse m…me?" she asked as he looked at her with a slight snarl

"I don't like repeating myself so learn quickly, you got a name," he asked again.

"yeah, its Aria, Aria Chibessa Rodovlast," she said to him as he looked pleased with her answer.

"Aria" he repeated as a cold shiver rolled down her spine at his pronunciation of her name, but then he reached over and tried to touch her hair but she quickly snatched it away from his grasp, which he responded with a growl which revealed his fangs.

"I'll let that slide since you don't know better but next time you try that, I won't be so nice" he growled causing her to back up into the bed, speaking of which.

"go to sleep kitten," he said causing her to look at him with a questioning look "don't make me repeat myself" he growled as she quickly laid down. Aria turned away from him as she thought, how the hell am I supposed to sleep with you here, but the exhaustion of the day caught up with her and she was soon asleep.

Once she was asleep, her scent returned to normal as he watched her sleep he could feel that he was being watched so he couldn't leave with her. Since she was asleep he stood by her bed as he ran his fingers through her hair, it was soft and silky as it ran through his claws.

Looking at the bed he realised that the bed was too small for his liking so he did something about it before deciding that it was late and he should let her rest.

* * *

Morning finally came as the sun peaked through the infirmary window falling on them, she huffed as the sun shone in her face, causing her to turn only for her to hear a growl which would have seemed to come from underneath her, it was also then that she realised that whatever she was lying on was not the bed, because not only was it extremely warm, it was also breathing, putting 2 and 2 together her eyes snapped open as she saw a broad chest which her head was laying on and a huge clawed arm which was around her waist.

Great, she thought as she came to an understanding of her predicament.

" _good morning aria"_ she heard in her mind.

" _good morning Charles, please if you don't mind can you save me from this,"_ she said with a whimper which caused him to laugh.

" _but of course,"_ she heard but then the link cut off but then she heard victor growl as his grip tightened around her as he got up with her in his arms.

"umm, can you put me down…please" she said as she felt him looking at her, completely embarrassed by the position she was in but he completely ignored her as he walked to the door, this had to be the worst morning ever.

* * *

Surprisingly he took her back to her room without anyone seeing them, once in her room he placed her down on the bed, or rather sat on her bed with her in his lap.

"ok now can you let go of me, I have to get ready," she asked again as she tried to get off his lap but he wouldn't let her which was beginning to tick her off and it seemed that he sensed it as he began to growl.

"stay" he growled as his grip increased.

"look I need to go, I have work to do," she said as she began to wiggle in his grip.

"I said STAY!," he said as he continued to hold on to her, didn't she understand that his word was final so she was staying.

" _victor let aria go, she has a class to attend to"_ she heard in her head and by the growl that victor was giving she knew she heard him too, in that moment his grip loosened and she quickly got off him and rushed into her bathroom. Victor was furious with her escaping him but when he tried to follow her, he felt his muscles tighten up.

 _"that's enough victor, she need her privacy"_ he heard causing him to snarl.

 _"she RAN from me"_ he snarled back.

 _"well what do you expect when you refused to let her go"_ he heard.

 _"you're trying my patience"_ he growled back.

 _"you don't own her victor…"_

 _"NO…SHE'S MINE"_ he roared back.

 _"she's not your victor"_ he repeated _"she can make her own choices,"_ he said but victor continued to lash back.

 _"she is MY MATE I can do whatever I WANT, so back off baldy, you don't want me to remind you of my threat,"_ he said as he looked at the door between him and his mate.

* * *

Aria let out a sigh of relief as she finished her bath, but now the big question how the hell was she going to get out in just her bathrobe.

She hated this, this guy had nothing on her ex and that was not a good thing.

But putting her ear to the door, she couldn't hear him so with a leap of faith she opened the door and thankfully he wasn't there so she quickly got dressed and did her hair which she decided to wear curly again as it had gotten wet in the shower. But as she finished dressing she heard something.

 _"aria can you come to my office please_ " she heard Charles say.

 _"sure, but is he there,"_ she asked.

 _"fortunately no, Logan is showing him around the institute, on a tight leash, I assure you."_

 _"alright I'll be right there,"_ she said as she added the finishing touches to her hair which she decided to wear natural for a while before she picked up her bag and left her room. As she walked out of her room and into the hallway as she made her way to the professor's office.

* * *

Charles looked up as he heard a knock on the door.

"come in," he said as she came in.

"aria how are you feeling,?" he asked as she took a seat.

"ok for someone who's gone through what I have," she said as she rubbed her eyes.

"aria we need to talk," he said as she looked up to him…

* * *

storm entered the classroom to the hushed conversations that were going on with the students but it quieted down as soon as they saw her.

"alright class settle down" she said as she walked to the front of the class "as you can see miss Rodovlast is not here right now but I know that you have been given an assignment which you can do to keep yourselves busy instead of talking to each other" she said but then a hand went up.

"yes Leo"

"miss Ororo…is it true that…Sabertooth is here" he asked causing the class to cry out in horror.

Sabertooth the living nightmare at the school…that was enough to disorganise the class which could only be brought back by storm's winds within the room.

"listen to me Leo, either that is true or not, I can't say but even so you all are safe," she said as she tried to calm the class down but a loud explosion drew everyone's attention.


	5. Chapter 5

First off, Happy New Year and thank you for almost 1000 view to this story, I didn't think it would become so popular, so in that light, I want to clarify some things.

Teachers as the school – Logan, Ororo, Hank, Jean, Scott and Aria.

The rest are students.

If you have any questions or suggestion, please feel free to let me know.

Know unto story…sorry for the short chapter though

* * *

Logan huffed as he walked around the school grounds with Victor in toll, after a talk with the professor, he demanded to see the school grounds so the professor asked Logan to do the tour. The professor might not have understood the reason why but Logan knew…

If victor found any "kinks" in the defence of the school ground, then he could use that as a reason to take aria away, because in feral terms she wouldn't be safe there.

Logan wasn't close to aria but he'd be damned if he would let HIM take her without a fight.

But then as they approached the gates, Logan just had to ask.

"why are you really here creed," Logan asked as they stopped to look at each other.

"what's the matter Logan, don't you trust me" victor said with a smirk as they stood there with claws at the ready.

"with your reason for being here, then that would be a hell no," Logan said "I don't know what you're planning but I'm watching you creed"

"like I said…I came for my mate"

"that's another thing, if you hurt her you bastard…I'll hurt you," Logan said but then the smirk on victor's face fell into a snarl as he unsheathed his claws.

"is that a threat Logan," he said as Logan unsheathed his own claws.

"no, you bastard it's a promise," he said as they began to circle each other "you have some nerve walking in here"

"well then if you want me gone, then why don't you make me leave but then i…" victor started before two new scents came to his attention but before he could say anything, he was struck from behind.

* * *

Hank and Ororo rushed out to the scene only to see victor engaged in a fight with Logan, Scott and jean, using her powers, Ororo separated the two fighting parties which ticked victor off.

"all of you stop this right now" she yelled causing them to turn to her.

" _everyone calm down"_ they heard in their minds _"Logan what is the meaning of this"_ Charles asked as Ororo kept an eye on victor.

" _jean and Scott attacked him"_

" _all of you return to the office immediately"_

" _but professor" Scott began_

" _Scott I'll explain when you arrive,"_ Charles said as they all began to make their way to the mansion.

* * *

Victor couldn't take this anymore, he hadn't been there for a full day and he was ready to tear some heads off and leave with his prize. But he knew that trying to take her and leave right now would be foolish, but watching them bicker was making him consider that option.

"professor I don't understand why you would do this," Scott said as he finished hearing the professor, allowing sabretooth to stay there was an insane idea.

"I can't give details right now; all I can say is that I will not allow anymore unnecessary fighting around the school," Charles said as they listened to him.

Victor rolled his eyes as he turned to leave the room, they were so busy arguing that they didn't realise he had left, well he was sure Logan did but who cares…he had better things to do.

* * *

Aria watched the younger class paint at their tables, thankfully she was fine with the children as they had taken after her and she had no problems with them either, once they were done with their paintings, it would be time for their naps and then lunch, the morning had been eventful for her but she couldn't let that affect her work.

She hadn't seen him since that morning and she was glad for that…she wanted nothing to do with him, she didn't have any reason to but he didn't have any right to barge into her life.

But as she thought to herself, she felt a small tap on her knee which caused her to look down at the little boy which was looking up at her, he had snow white hair and very light skin which made him look almost like an albino but his bright brown eyes told her otherwise, dressed in simple play clothes she looked at him with a smile.

"yes dear," she said as she picked him up and placed him on her lap, Liam was the smallest child in the class but he was also the sweetest.

"miss aria I'm finished with my painting," he said with a smile.

"that's wonderful Liam, can I see?," she asked.

"sure," he said as he hopped off her lap and got his painting of a rose which for a child his age was quite good.

"it's beautiful Liam," she said as she looked over it.

"I…I would like you to have it," he said with a bashful look on his cute face.

"dear, thank you soo much," she said as she bent down to hug him.

"you're welcome miss aria," he said as he hugged back, but then gave a cute yawn which caused her to laugh as she picked him up and placed him with the rest of the class.

"sleep well children, "she said as she watched them fall asleep, the sight made her smile but like many times she felt like she was being watched.

"you know…I'll appreciate it if you don't watch my every move," she said as she turned to face him, one way or another she was going to let him know…she wasn't interested.

* * *

Victor had found her and watched her interact with the young children, even though he wanted nothing to do with them, it was clear to see that aria had a very good motherly instinct as she watched her put them down to sleep.

"you know…I'll appreciate it if you don't watch my every move" she said as she turned to face him, her hair was curly and was up in a side do, she barely had any makeup which he liked because she didn't need it, it showed off her innocent features which he preferred anyway…her clothes, however, he did NOT like.

She was wearing a white short sleeve shirt with a black scarf tied loosely into a bow, which then led to a black pencil skirt which hugged her body but only got up to above her knees, her legs were covered with black tights but he could still see through them and that was NOT ok.

He heard what she said which made his eyes widen in both humour and slight annoyance, she still didn't understand that he was the alpha and she was under him.

Once aria realised that she wasn't getting an answer, she just turned away from here or at least tried to before he grabbed her and turned her to face him, now that she was standing beside him, she finally realised how big he was, she only got up to below his shoulders and that was with heels on but that wasn't the scariest part, that part was the way he was looking at her.

"I told you to stay," he said with a low growl with sent cold shivers down her back.

"yet you RAN," he said as his grip tightened causing her to whimper in pain "I'd be quiet if I were you, don't want to wake the brats," he said with a smirk.

" _this guy is insane,"_ she thought as she tried to loosen his grip but he wouldn't budge.

"let me go," she said as she looked up at him, she had to be strong and fight this guy off, she wouldn't let him ride over her like the rest, not then, not ever.

"how about…no" he said as he watched her struggle to get away from him, it was a good thing that the brats were deep sleepers or there might have been some unfortunate…accidents. Her scent flooded his nose but it was mixed with pure fear which pissed him off, his instinct wanted to comfort her but she had to learn, but then he sensed something else.

"have you eaten," he asked her out of the blue as his grip loosened but didn't let go.

"…No" she said after a few seconds, an answer she was grateful for since he had finally released her.

What the hell did she think she was doing walking around here without eating, he thought even though she was a grown woman, she seemed to have a childlike mind and had to be reminded to do some of the simplest things like eating.

"come on," he said as he walked ahead of her only to realise that she wasn't following, in the short time he had gotten to know her, she really knew how to piss him off.

"I can't leave," she said as she took a step back "besides once the children are awake, it would be time for lunch anyway"

Lunch? That meant she hadn't eaten breakfast, what the hell was she thinking.

"look, everyone has told me this but I have to hear it from you…what do you want from me and why don't you just leave me alone," she said as she turned towards the children.

"I'll say this once so listen up, I get what I want and what I want now…is for you to understand that you are mine and I'm not going anywhere," he said before he turned and left, leaving her to her thoughts.

"dear lord…why me" she said as she sat on a chair and hid her face in her hands, could this get any worse?

* * *

Victor walked away from the class when his phone rang.

"what, "he said

"I have the information you need" he heard as he walked away "and it's been sent to you"

"good," he said as he cut the line, now he could get…acquainted with his mate.


	6. Chapter 6

Aria watched the class play outside from the window while she enjoyed her lunch which was a bowl of pasta salad, some cookies and a glass of apple juice. She was glad to finally had some time to herself.

 _Knock, knock._

Well that was nice, she thought as she as she looked up

"come in," she said as the door opened to reveal a lady with red hair.

"hello you must be aria, I'm jean," she said as she introduced herself, Aria got up as they shook hands she didn't know why but she felt that she had to put her guard up around her.

"pleased to meet you, Jean, what can I do for you," she said with a practised smile.

"well I just wanted to meet the newest teacher here at the institute, you've made quite an impression here," Jean said as they sat down.

"really and why is that," Aria asked her.

"well apart from being one of the very few humans who work here, the children actually like you," Jean said as she looked Aria straight in the eyes.

Once that happened Aria felt as if she was trying to look into her soul or more specifically her mind.

"I'm sorry miss Aria but your mind is quite closed, is everything alright," Jean asked with a smile which caused Aria to raise her brow.

"yes, I just think it's kind of rude to try to read my mind without asking" Aria replied.

"well I didn't think that you would tell me what I want to know," Jean said.

"and what's that"

"what's your goal here," Jean said.

"I'm a teacher I think my goal is plain enough"

"really, then what's the deal with Sabertooth"

"who the hell is that!?" Aria asked with a questioning look which caused Jean to frown.

"or do you call him victor"

Victor, Sabertooth must be his codename of something, Aria thought.

"the deal with him has to do completely with him, he came here looking for me and said he won't leave without me but as far as I am concerned I want nothing to with him"

"really aria?"

"really jean," she said "I'm only here for the children"

"if you care about the children like you say then why don't you get rid of him," Jean said.

"and how do you suggest I do that? "Aria said as she was tired of this conversation.

"I don't know but do whatever it takes," Jean said as she got up and left the classroom, Aria sighed as she sat back down as she looked over her lunch.

"suddenly I'm not hungry anymore," she said as she packed it all up and went back to work.

* * *

Jean walked away from the class before bumping into Ororo.

"sorry, Ororo didn't see you there," she said as she walked away with a wave.

"sure" Ororo replied as she walked over to aria's classroom.

 _Knock, knock_ "Aria may I come in," she said before she heard the reply to come in.

"is everything alright," Ororo asked as she looked at aria.

"sure ro, why?" Aria asked without taking her eyes off her work.

"because I just saw Jean coming out of here," she said as she sat in front of Aria "she didn't say anything…harsh, did she?"

"define harsh" Aria said as she finally looked up.

"aria…"

"ro, she feels like it's my fault that victor, sabretooth whatever his name is, is here plus she tried to read my mind without my permission," Aria said.

"yeah Jean tends to do that especially to people she doesn't know, trust me Aria she'll come around when she realises Victor being here is not your fault"

"but isn't it? After all, he's here for me"

"true but do you want him here?" Ororo asked.

"hell no!"

"then don't worry about it just keep on doing you and everything will turn out right" Ororo said as she held aria's hand.

"I guess so…thanks ro," Aria said with a smile.

"you're welcome…now what are you working on" she said as she came to aria's side.

"transposing a few songs," she said as she continued to work and storm watched but then she had an idea.

"aria…are you familiar with traditional folk songs," she asked causing Aria to turn.

"yes, why?" she replied as they looked at each other.

"well I've been wondering; how do you sing some of them," Ororo asked causing Aria to raise her brow.

"alright, what's with the sudden culture studies test?" Aria asked causing Ororo to laugh.

"nothing aria, I'm merely…curious" she replied.

"well then, I reserve my answer until after school" Aria said causing them to both laughs as they continued to talk until recess was over.

* * *

Aria stretched as she packed up her table while humming one of her favourite songs, it was a tiring school day and she just wanted to lay in her bed, thankfully it was the beginning of the weekend so she could relax a bit.

Once she was done she began to walk out of the class and made her way back to her room.

"tired aria?" she heard causing her to turn around.

"oh…Logan, I didn't see you there" she said as he walked up to her, she soon realised that with heels she was almost the same height as him.

"so, you are tired," he said with a smirk which caused her to laugh.

"yeah, I am," she said as they walked together "have a good day Logan," she asked.

"I've had better, you?"

"could have been better," she said as she looked down.

"he came, didn't he?" he asked as she heard her take a deep breath.

"yeah right before proceeding to squeeze the life out of me," Aria said as she subconsciously rubbed her arms.

"as hard as this might sound, if he is telling the truth then he won't hurt you on purpose," Logan said causing her to scoff

"yeah right like I haven't heard that before," she said without thinking.

"really?" he said raising a brow.

"it's nothing Logan," she said as she tried to change the subject.

"aria" he called causing her to stop "if he ever hurts you, tell me and I'll have you out of her before he knows, I promise"

Aria sighed before she replied" thanks, Logan, I'll keep that" she said causing him to smirk.

"where, you don't have any pockets"

"then I'll keep in in my left hand, "she said with a wink.

"why," he said as they walked together.

"because I do everything with my right," she said as they laughed into the hallways.

* * *

Victor was sitting at a computer which had been "provided" by the professor for his use, having received the files he needed he began to study his latest…companion starting with her biometrics, after all, he knew that she wouldn't tell him if he asked anyway and he had the right to know anyway.

Name: Aria Chibessa Rodovlast.  
Gender: female.  
Age: 26  
Birthdate: 14th of April.  
Birthplace: Rhodesia, Southern Africa  
Occupation: Musical theatre teacher.

Marital Status: single  
Height:5'3  
Weight: 60kg  
Skin tone: dark brown  
Hair: brown  
Eyes: brown

Siblings: 1

Mother's name: Kathrine Fitzgerald-Rodovlast

Father's name: Jasiri Rodovlast

Siblings' names: Asana Rodovlast

After that, he looked through her school records, health records which were an issue to him and then some addition info that he was able to get such as her…personal relationships and from what he could see her last relationship was just before she came to work at the institute not that it mattered anyway.

But even with all the information he had, he knew that there was more and the only way to get that info was from the woman herself, but as he continued to look through he heard a sound he had never heard before.

The sound of Aria's laughter, but as he got up to go and investigate another scent hit his nose causing him to snarl. She wasn't alone, Logan was with her which cause him to growl, Logan was just as much as a feral as he was but she treated them so differently, she treated HIM with disdain but Logan received her kindness which pissed him off so he decided to do something about it.

* * *

Aria and Logan decided to take a detour to the kitchen before retiring to their room, Logan sat and watched Aria make herself a cup of tea as they continued to discuss.

Aria was almost done when she heard him growl causing her to look up at him with a questioning look.

"brace yourself," he said before looking at the door but before she could say anything else, Victor came through the doors and he didn't look happy.

"what's the matter creed," Logan said to the larger feral who simply growled at him.

"mind ya business" he growled before walking over to Aria who didn't even acknowledge his presence, he knew for a fact that she greeted and treated everyone else with respect and kindness yet she treated him with disregard.

"you gonna say you didn't see me," he said to a growl but then she looked up at him with the most disregarding look ever, then she simply picked up her tea cup and walked past him.

"see you at dinner Logan," she said as she left the kitchen, Logan almost busted out in laughter till he saw the look on victor's face which caused him to leap in front of the large feral.

"I know that look creed, I'm warning you…leave her alone, besides with the way you've treated her since she's meet you, you definitely deserved that" Logan said as he saw the look of rage on victor's face.

* * *

Every feral instinct in him was telling him, to chase after her, pin her to the ground and make her submit to him, she was HIS and she had to respect him, while every human emotion in him lead to Two things anger and…hurt, anger at her blatant disrespect to him and she did it in front of Logan of all people, for someone who is known as compassionate, she had no problem running over his pride.

"get out of my way," he said with clenched teeth.

"with that rage hell, no" Logan said as he unsheathed his claws causing Victor to do the same.

" _Logan, Victor that is enough of the meaningless quarrel"_ they heard in their minds before any hits could be exchanged.

" _meaningless?!, Charles he was going to go after aria,"_ Logan thought back.

" _get out of my head baldy and stay out of this"_ Victor growled back.

" _I know Logan, but remember I said not to provoke him, not at least until I'm done with him,"_ Charles said causing Logan to put away his claws with a growl as he left but he before he left he said.

"with the way, you're going, that girl is going to end up hating you before the weekend is over," Logan said before he left Victor alone in the kitchen.

Victor watched Logan leave but then he turned and said that causing him to start growling again as he began to pace around the kitchen.

" _calm yourself victor"_ he heard once again.

" _stay out of this baldy,"_ he said as he left the kitchen and made his way back to aria's no…HIS and aria's room.

" _alright then but might I suggest you calm down before speaking with Aria or else you might worsen the matter_ " he heard as he walked back, he noticed the scared looks on the children that saw him coming, at least they had enough sense to stay out of his way.

No doubt about it, she was gonna learn.


	7. Chapter 7

He finally reached the room door but as he barged in, the sight he saw…calmed his rage. She had fallen asleep on the sofa while reading a book and now that she was asleep, he decided to come closer to her and take a look.

She was a beautiful little thing, plain and simple.

Yet, her rejection of him was pissing him off, he would do anything and give her anything yet she looked at him the same way people had for a very long time.

With plain judgement.

She was his and that was never going to change.

He gently pushed a strand of hair out of her face as she continued to sleep, she could do a lot better than this, being a simple teacher was below her but he knew she wouldn't just leave the brats.

He had to find a way to get her out of this place, once they were alone, she would have no choice but to depend on him.

But as he thought to himself, there was a knock on the door but even without opening the door, he could already tell that it was the red-haired witch that attacked him that morning. He would have ignored it but the knock had woken aria.

"hmm?" she moaned as she rubbed her eyes and looked at the door, without even looking at him she went over to the door and opened it a bit.

"can I help you jean," she said, due to where he was standing, jean couldn't see him.

"the professor wanted me to remind you about tonight" jean replied causing aria to wave her hand as she yawned.

"I haven't forgotten jean, but thanks for the call but I'm going back to bed," aria said as she closed the door and walked to her bed.

Victor could hear jean scoff as she walked away from their room causing him to smirk, he didn't know what her deal was but it looked like aria had no problem dealing with her.

"I'm sorry but can I ask what you're doing in my room" he heard aria say to him causing him to turn around.

"your room? Sorry kitten but this is our room" he said causing her to frown.

"there is no way I'm staying in the same room as YOU!" she said as she got off the bed and walked to the door but once again he grabbed her by the arm.

"you know…I'm still pretty pissed that you talked to me like that," he said as he forced her turn towards him "in front of Logan no less," he said with a snarl.

"let go," she said as she tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her, he just had to be in control, didn't he.

Instead, he continued to snarl, his patient was running thin with her but in the heat of the moment, he didn't hear someone approaching the door.

Knock, knock "Aria Is everything ok" she heard storm say but before she could say anything, he covered her mouth before whispering into her ear.

"bite me and you'll regret it" he growled, now all rationality was out of the window and all that was left was plain instinct.

Aria's heart began to race in her chest, this situation was all too familiar to her and no matter what she tried, she couldn't push back the memories, it was like trying to ignore the plain fact.

* * *

" _ria is everything ok" she wanted to reply but how could she when she had a hand in her mouth and a knife to her throat._

" _bite me and die" he hissed_.

* * *

Victor could hear her breathing increase, one-half of him was glad that she was afraid because now she would finally realise that he was the alpha and his word was final. But the other was feeling something that he wasn't used to.

But then before he could say or do anything, he heard storm call Logan and hank for help since he had locked the door.

"we'll discuss this later," he said as he finally released her and walked out to the balcony, leapt out and ran into the forest. And at that moment Ororo ran into her room along with hank and Logan, only to see aria on the floor gasping for air.

"aria!" she said as she ran to her side "my gosh, are you ok," she said as she tried to help her to her feet.

Aria could only manage to nod her head; didn't he realise his own strength she couldn't breathe when he held her.

Ororo helped her to her bed as hank came back from the balcony.

"hank where is Logan" Ororo asked him as he walked towards them to check her.

"Logan went after victor," hank said as he went over her vitals." I just hope this doesn't end up badly" he said as they helped aria to bed.

"Ororo can you stay her with her, I need to get something from the med wing," he said as he got up and left. Ororo watched him leave before turning to aria.

"hey," she said with a small smile.

"hi" she replied with a sigh "aria we need to talk…I can't watch this anymore, sure I've only know you for a short time I can't help but worry about you especially when you are alone with him"

"Ororo…"

"I know he says that you're his mate but if that was true then why does he act this way with you," Ororo asked her causing her to sigh.

"Ororo…if I knew what was going on with him then I would know how to get out of this, but every time he holds me, i…I freeze up in…in fear and memories come back, things that I thought I had forgotten suddenly come back because of him…he…I'm scared" aria confessed.

"well…you don't have worry because I feel if you have a familiar face around you would feel a lot safer" Ororo said as she helped aria sit up.

"what's that supposed to mean?"

"you'll see," she said as she embraced aria "I hope this will help you aria, people like you deserve only happiness"

"thanks, ro," she said as they sat and enjoyed each other's company.

* * *

"you just couldn't do it," Logan said as he dodged a fatal blow from victor who was beyond pissed.

"you just couldn't control that temper of yours and you end up hurting her," he said as they continued their fight, after all, Charles didn't say they couldn't fight outside the institute.

Logan could see in victor's eyes that he was feeding off pure rage and instincts, his only goal was to make him bleed.

"I should have never agreed to do this Charles way, from the moment you appeared we should have kicked you to the curb" he said, finally getting a response from victor.

"you'd like that, wouldn't you Logan" he growled.

"you bet I would, aria's too good for someone like you," Logan said causing victor to roar as they continued to fight.

"I still can't believe that you thought you could get her to like you with your attitude" Logan taunted as they continued to fight.

"I don't need her to "like" me, she's mine, mine to protect, to provide for" victor growled as he watched Logan leap away from him as they stared down each other.

"women don't want someone who just protects and provides, they need much more than that especially people like aria," Logan said even though he didn't know why he was trying to explain this to him.

Victor glared at Logan as his feral rage began to cool down, he didn't care what anyone else said or thought, this was between himself and aria. He growled before turning away from Logan Ans made his way back to the mansion with Logan on his heels, they had been out for quite a while since the sun had gone down a while back. Plus, he had to back to his mate.

* * *

"Ororo, where are you taking me," aria asked as Ororo led her to Charles office except she was blindfolded.

"you'll see," she said with a laugh, aria tried to listen for any clues but got nothing, they soon reached the office as she heard Ororo knocking.

"come in" she heard as she was led into the office and then sat in a chair.

"ah miss aria, how are you" she heard Charles say.

"I'm fine thank you," she said.

"glad to hear that miss aria, I brought you here because you have a guest," he said as a cold shiver when down her back.

"r…really" she whispered as she felt her hands go cold, but then the blindfold was removed and she put her glasses back on to face the figure in front of her who looked at her with a smile.

"really"

* * *

Logan and victor arrived at the institute where they were both met by a strange scent…of a man. Victor immediately followed the scent with Logan on his tail.

"slow down their creed, don't do anything rash," he said as they walked towards Charles office,

Rash wouldn't even count if he didn't understand why there was a strange man's scent around aria's, but as fate would have it, aria came around the bed smiling, not just any smile but a true smile that caused her beauty to shine through, but before victor could question the reason for her smile, the cause came around the bend.

Just like almost everyone at the school, he was taller than aria, the same height as Logan with a similar build, he had dark tan skin which led to his handsome face. His bright green eyes looked down at aria with endearment as they walked towards them smiling at each other as they talked. But what got both of their attentions was when a lock of his light brown hair fell in front of his eyes and aria pushed it back for him, causing him to hug her as they continued to talk.

Logan didn't even have enough time to warn aria before victor charged forward to meet them.

* * *

She couldn't believe it.

He was actually here, after three years he was finally there with her.

Nothing could ruin this, she thought but a familiar roar broke her out of her daydream reminding her that she wasn't in a dream as he looked down at both of them, aria's eyes widened in fear as her grip on the strange man increased.

From scent, he could tell that they were not related so who the hell did he think he was to touch HIS mate.

The strange man looked up at him with a smug look, how he wanted to whip it off…literally.

"well…well, you must be sabretooth" he said as he looked at him with a condescending look "I'm Uriah Davis, aria's cousin and best friend"

"liar" victor growled causing another influx of aria's scent to fill his nose and all he could smell was fear and terror "if you are related to MY MATE, then you would smell like her"

"we're cousins by marriage," he said, the smirk not leaving his face as he watched the snarl on victor's face grow into a roar, which caused aria to hid behind this man.

Victor knew that the man was telling the truth, but they wouldn't look over the fact that she was finding comfort with him.

"victor let it go…you know he's telling the truth," Logan said as he came forward and offered his hand.

"names Logan," he said as they shook hands

"Uriah," he said with a smile.

"so, what are you here for Uriah"

"well…apart from seeing aria, I came because I was offered a job not too far from here" Uriah said.

"what kind of job"

"sound engineering for a production coming up"

* * *

Victor could not believe that Logan was talking with this guy, as far as he was concerned he wanted him gone…for good, he looked at aria who was still holding on to this guy.

Once again, she was being unfair.

He was her mate yet she wouldn't touch him with a stick.

She wouldn't talk to him like she did the others.

And now this guy walks in and she was happier than ever.

Childish as it sounded, he would let her know…

He was tired of her playing favourites.


	8. Chapter 8

hey everyone, happy valentine's day.

before we begin, I wanted to clarify something...someone pointed out my diction and grammar the other day in a pretty condescending way so I felt the need to explain somethings.

first off...im sorry if you feel that way but at the same time have you ever considered that I'm human and I'm allowed to make mistakes.

I have had problems with my writing for the longest time so i don't need someone like you pointing it out, because unless you walk in the shoes of someone who has a learning disability( i hate that word) then you can't judge.

I don't have a beta and I try to correct as best i can, so take your mean comment elsewhere.

ok. rant over, on with the chapter.

* * *

Aria didn't want to recognise it but…after studying body language for almost all her life, she could recognise the subtle changes that one makes when their attitude changes.

The only thing was with victor…she didn't have to try hard, he made his intentions very well known to everyone...especially her.

But as they walked towards the cafeteria, Logan walked ahead of her suddenly causing her to raise a brow at the sudden increase in his speed. But for her things couldn't be better, the fact that Uriah was here made her feel soo much better but the problem remained.

How to get this…wild man off her back.

Things might have been different if he acted like Hank, Hank looked more like a monster than he did but yet he was sweet and kind to everyone else, the way he interacted with students and the other teachers was lovely and she admired him for it.

But this guy, he was rude, mean, forceful, unresponsive, didn't care about her feelings and the way he grabbed her frightened her so much.

He wanted his yes to be her yes and his no to be her no, which she refused to live by…not anymore.

* * *

The small group finally reached the cafeteria, the younger children had already eaten so it was the older ones that were left, aria could both hear and see the fear in the children as they saw the large figure that was behind her.

"miss aria!" she heard causing her to turn to see kitty walking towards her while holding Liam.

"kitty, Liam," she said with a smile as she took the small boy from her and held him in her arms.

"hey miss, Liam refused to eat anything till you got here" kitty explained causing her to turn to Liam who had taken an interest in the floor.

"Liam…why didn't you eat your dinner?" she asked as she looked into his eyes.

"because I was waiting for you" he murmured as he tried to break the gaze but she wouldn't let him.

"but Liam you shouldn't have to so that, you should eat even if I'm not there," she said but he shook his head.

"I was waiting for you cause you didn't eat your lunch so I wanted to wait for you so we could eat together," he said causing her to sigh as she hugged him.

"thank you so much," she said to him but then she looked at him "but let's get some food in you ok," she said causing him to smile.

"ok" he replied with a smile of his own before he turned to Uriah "hi Mr!" he said with a smile.

"well hello there little guy, what's your name," Uriah said.

"I'm Liam"

"pleased to meet you, Liam, I'm Uriah, miss aria's cousin," he said as he stretched out his arms to take him from aria.

"cool," he said as they walked to a table, aria sat with Uriah and Liam on her right and victor on her left, Logan sat beside him as he watched aria and Uriah play with Liam, which was an endearing sight…not that he thought so.

"you guys stay here," she said as she went to get something to eat from the kitchen, thankfully she was on good terms with the kitchen staff so when she saw a few covered plates in a tray, she gave a small smile as she picked it up and walked over to the table.

"hey we are," she said as she placed the tray in front of Uriah and Liam.

"thanks, aria, but what are you going eat" Uriah asked.

"don't be silly, we can all share," she said as she sat down and they began to eat, she didn't care if a certain someone was boring a hole into her hair through his glare.

"Liam, do you need any help," she asked as she watched the little boy eat as he sat on Uriah's lap.

"no thank you miss aria," he said with a smile, which she returned but then she turned to Logan.

"what are you going to eat," she asked him.

"don't worry about me," he said with a smirk which caused her to smile as she continued to eat.

* * *

By the time, they were done, they were the only ones left in the cafeteria and Liam had fallen asleep in Uriah's lap.

"hey aria, where can I put this little guy," Uriah asked.

"here I'll show you his room," aria said as they walked off together, Logan turned to victor who hadn't said or done anything, now to some people they might think he was being calm but Logan knew better.

He was watching.

Watching Uriah who despite his claim, in victor's eyes was a rival for his mate.

He watched them return with smiles on their faces, especially aria and his blood was boiling because of it.

Uriah walked up to both of them with confidence.

"well gentlemen, I believe this is where I bid you goodnight," he said as he turned to aria "I'll see you soon k," he said as they embraced tightly.

"ok, I'll see you to your car," she said as they walked out together with victor right behind them, they finally got to his car where they shared another hug.

"I'm soo proud of you, aria," he said with a smile.

"I'm proud of you too, you sure have changed since high school" she replied as he got into his car "drive safe ok"

"I will Riri, have a goodnight," he said as he started the car and drove off as she waved goodbye.

* * *

Victor watched him leave, glad that he was finally gone but then he smelt salt water which caused him to turn to face aria who's back was turned to him. It didn't take a genius to tell that she was crying.

Normally human emotions ticked him off but her tears made him feel an emotion he didn't even know he had, and it was beginning to annoy him.

 _Comfort her,_ he heard his inner beast rumbled as he looked at her, she hadn't moved and the smell was just as strong.

Aria didn't mean to get emotional it just happened, but one thing she remembered from one of her…classes is that it is ok to cry if you feel the need to, but it didn't mean she liked to. But the growl that came from behind her causing her to quickly wipe her eyes, no way was she going to let him know that she was sad. She felt his hand on her shoulder causing her to cringe, maybe he didn't realise but his hands were huge and the claws on the end were enough for concern, but then `she realised that he wasn't…hurting her.

"come on," he said as he GENTYl?! Led her inside, of course, she tried to get away from him but she couldn't escape him, it was like no matter how much she tried to briskly walk without running, he would just match her steps as they approached her bedroom.

She walked into the room knowing there was no point trying to provoke him, she needed to sleep so she picked up her pj's and walked into her bathroom. Victor sat on the bed as he waited for her to come out of the bathroom hopefully she wouldn't carry that man's scent anymore.

But as he sat...for some reason Logan's voice played in his head.

 _women don't want someone who just protects and provides, they need much more than that especially people like aria._

What the hell was that supposed to mean, as far as he was concerned, that was all a woman needed. He protected and provided for her while she was to respect, submit, understand but most of all she was meant to do as told for her own good.

But he continued to think to himself, his ears heard the bathroom door open revealing aria who was dressed in her bathrobe and her hair which was wrapped in a towel, she smelt fresh and clean which he preferred anyway. He watched as he sat at her vanity table and then took the towel off which was quite surprising for him.

Sure he had been around for a long while, he had never seen hair like hers up close, for starters. it was much shorter and a lot more fuller, thanks to his advance sight he could see that her hair stands were full of little curls…like those old phone cords. He then watched as she began to put various creams and oils in her hair before braiding it up in single braids and then tying a scarf on her head. Then she began to deal with her face which she covered with a mud mask, she then walked over to the armchair beside her bed as she picked up a book and began to read as he watched.

If she wanted to relax, then why didn't she come to the bed, he thought as he continued to watch her, once again she looked at him with the side of her eyes causing him to start to growl again which caused her to roll her eyes as she got back to her book but he continued to growl.

"so what's the deal with that guy," he asked, call him curious but he had to know, family members depending on how distant they are, have similar smells, but this guy and aria had nothing in common so in his eyes, he was an imposter.

"…"

"I know you can hear me kitten"

"…"

"aria," he said with a warning growl, but then he saw her roll her eyes as she picked up a pen and book and then wrote something down before turning it to him.

 _I can't say anything right now with this mask on my face, but like he said he is my cousin, ps I really hope you can read_ it read causing him to growl.

"and I don't believe that," he said with a loud growl, ignoring the last part but then she calmly wrote something down.

 _It's none of your business but since you are soo curious, he is my cousin by marriage, his dad is married to my aunt, his stepmom,_ he read again, he didn't want to admit it but that was possible but since she didn't say it he couldn't tell whether she was lying or not, so he would wait...for now.

Aria rolled her eyes as she got up and walked to the bathroom to rinse off the mask, once she was done she put her moisturisers on face and lips, before walking over to the bed and picking up her pillow and blanket and went back to the chair.

"what do you think you are going," he asked her, and to his slight surprise, she calmly replied him.

"you said that I had to sleep in the same room as you, you never said I had to sleep in the same bed," she said as she laid on the sofa and closed her eyes.

So imagine her surprise, when she was picked up, pillows, blanket and all and dropped her on her bed causing her to look up at him, and he didn't look happy.

"try something that arrogant again and you won't like what happens" he growled as he laid beside her, taking all the remaining space "now go to sleep before you piss me off"

Aria turned away from him as she thought, how the hell am I supposed to sleep with you here, she didn't think she could but she eventually fell sleep leaving him to his thoughts.

* * *

Aria woke up the next morning to the best feeling ever, she felt warm, safe and cosy and she was loving it, but then a thought came to her head.

How come the mattress was so warm and moving?

She didn't want to think about it but the answer came to her mind as she quickly remembered the previous night, causing her to slowly open her eyes.

Just when she thought she was away from him on the other side of the bed, now she was using him as a mattress and he was SHIRTLESS!?, she saw as her eyes were meet by his chest, but now that she had thought about it, she hadn't seen him out of his clothes since he came and now he was in the same bed with her only in his boxers...thanks goodness.

She then realised that she was using his chest as a pillow and her ear was right above his heart which she could hear booming against her ear, she also noticed that he was covered in hair, the differences was that they were fine and from what she could feel against her cheek, it was very soft and furry plus even if she wanted to move she couldn't because his huge arm was around her waist.

Speaking of his arms, she took a closer look at his hand which made her hand look like a child's, his hands look like a fusion between a normal human hand with influences of a lion's paw, his fingers were huge in comparison including the claws that sat at the end of each finger, each hand could hold both of her hands with no problem as she had already experienced. She continued her observation and various thoughts ran through her head but then her eyes widened as she heard him growl.

"what are you doing" she heard, since her ear was right on his chest she felt like his voice shook her very soul.

"…." She decided not to answer, after all, she could pretend to be asleep since he couldn't see her face.

"I know you're awake kitten, I can hear your heart beat" he rumbled causing her to sigh as she looked up at him, for someone who was sure to have a questionable past, he looked kinda…peaceful when he woke up, his eyes didn't have that harsh glow to them yet and his hair glowed in the early sunlight.

Aria didn't realise she was staring till she felt the grip around her waist shift and tighten breaking her out of her thoughts to see him smirking down at her.

"see something you like?" he rumbled causing her to look away from him, it was times like this that she was grateful that she was dark enough that she couldn't blush.

"umm, can you let go of me please," she said, completely embarrassed by the position she was in, but then he did something that she couldn't believe, he laughed but for some reason, it didn't sound…mean.

"I don't know I would rather keep you this way" he smirked at her as he watched her blush, thanks to his advanced eyesight causing him to laugh again as he let her go.

Aria slid off the bed as she walked away from him and went to her bathroom to sort her thoughts out.

She didn't care how nice he might look when he acts normal…she wasn't about going to give in to him, after all, he was NOT her type…


	9. Chapter 9

Aria was finishing off her hair when she heard the bathroom door open, at least she now knew that he took showers. After the awkward moment from that morning, she went to take a shower but at the same time, she used the time to think.

He was a complete cad but she didn't understand why.

But she didn't care really, the sooner he realised that she wasn't interested in him, the better for both of them…well…mostly her.

"hmm" she heard him growl as he stood behind her, thankfully she wasn't wearing her glasses, so she was glad for once that her sight wasn't the best. She felt him touch her hair which she found annoying but she wasn't in the mood to argue with him.

"that's for this morning" he rumbled right into her ear causing her cheeks to redden as she continued to fluff her hair.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" she said as she continued to get ready for her day, but her reply was that rumbling laughter of his which she ignored as she finished her hair and finally put on her glasses as she turned to get up from her vanity only to meet an…interesting sight.

Even though his back was turned to her it didn't mean that she couldn't see his muscle-bound body and it didn't help that he was only wearing a pair of black pants, no shoes so she could see his clawed feet, and a white vest which was stretched enough so that she could see his figure.

 _By God!?, he makes bodybuilders look like amateurs with that thick figure,_ she thought as she gazed at him, his hair was still a little wet so it was darker than usual, she was soo deep into her thoughts that the only thing that brought out was when she heard a deep rumble right in front of her.

"hmm, like the view kitten? If ya ask nicely…I might let you touch" she heard bringing her out of her thoughts to see him right in front of her all she had to do was lean forward and she could...

Her thoughts caused her to give a little squeak as she leant back to get away from him, but then she realised that his arms were around her chair so she fell into his arms.

She heard him laugh as he picked her up as she looked up at him with an annoyed look.

"can you put me down please," she said causing him to laugh again as he returned the look.

"how about…no" he said baring his fangs in a teasing fashion as he watched her cheeks flush as she turned away from him, but before he could continue his little game…there was a knock at the door.

"coming!" she said as she leapt out of his arms and ran to the door.

"yes," she said as she opened the door a little and looked down "oh good morning Liam"

"good morning miss aria," he said as he pulled out a rose "this is for you miss," he said as she took it from him.

"aww Liam, I love it thank you," she said as she knelt and kissed his cheek. "that was so sweet of you," she said as she watched him look at the ground with red cheeks.

"you're welcome," he said with a bashful smile, he looked up with a smile but then his eyes widened with a squeak as he ran down the hallway.

"Liam!?" she called as she watched him run off, but then she turned and found the reason looking down at her.

"did you have to scare him," she said as she re-entered the room smelling the rose before placing it in a vase by her bed.

"the brat was a distraction" he replied with a snarl, why the hell was she so happy over a dead weed, her scent had never smelt sweeter and it was because of that brat.

"if anyone is a distraction," she said as she picked up her phone and clutch purse, then she walked past him to get to the door "I'm looking at him," she said as she walked out.

Victor's eyes narrowed as he watched her leave, she was a defiant little thing but damn was she beautiful, her hair was down that day and she was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, simple but it was enough to stir anyone's imagination including his.

But since she wanted to play this game with him, he would gladly play as well but one thing was sure…he would win.

* * *

Aria walked around the mansion looking for Liam, she didn't understand this guy and frankly, she didn't want to, she had better things to do.

But as she walked, she bumped into one of the people she really didn't want to see.

"good morning…jean" she said with a…smile.

"aria, how nice to see you" jean replied causing aria to raise her brow.

"really and why is that?" she asked.

"oh, nothing…I just wasn't expecting to" jean said as she came a little closer "especially since sabretooth is still here"

"and that's my fault because…"

"you know why he's here, so get him to leave, after all,…he's your…" she started but then the look on her face was familiar to aria, after all, she had already seen it that morning.

"what going on here" aria heard him rumble, she had heard him talk but this would be the first time she would hear him sound soo…angry at someone else.

"jean!" he heard as Scott came and stood in front of jean "aria, what's going on here?!"

"why don't you ask jean" aria replied.

"I'm asking you," Scott said as his voice began to harden in anger but that changed when victor stood in front of her.

"why don't you and the red witch leave…now, then you can ask her" victor said with a growl, aria didn't know why but seeing him mad was not cool at all.

"I was talking to aria, after all, she's the one working here" Scott replied.

"don't care," he said baring his fangs.

Aria blinked her eyes in surprise, was he …defending her!?

"we'll discuss this later aria, come on Scott we have a job to do," jean said as she dragged Scott away before the matter escalated.

Victor watched with narrow eyes as they left him and aria in the hallway, he didn't know why he did it but once he saw the situation, he felt another feeling he didn't understand.

Protectiveness...but then aria's voice came to his ears.

"umm you didn't have to do that" he heard causing him to turn to her, he didn't know how to reply that so he ignored it.

"c'mon lets got you some food," he said as he walked ahead of her.

 _Damn my good manners_ , she thought, it was one thing to be rude to someone who has been rude to you, but when someone helps you…

"hey!" she called causing him to turn to her as she stood by his side _, where she should be_ he thought.

"umm…thank you," she said as she tried to speed past him, but he quickly caught her by the shoulder.

"you're welcome kitten"

* * *

Breakfast went well, except for the fact that the brat joined them as they left the dining room. Aria had a constant smile on her face as she spoke with the brat and had ignored him again.

"miss aria will you come and play outside with us," Liam asked as they walked towards the gardens.

"sure, I'd love to," she said with a smile as a small group of Liam's friends came up and dragged her away to play under victor's watchful eyes of course.

He sat under a tree as he watched her play tag with them, he didn't know why but Logan's voice still hadn't left his head.

What was so different about aria, when she ignored him, he wanted to hurt her, make her feel the pain he felt every time she would look at him like he was the scum of the earth.

But…when she acknowledged him that morning, he felt proud and something else.

But now he was back to being ignored as she played with the kids.

"what's the matter creed, feeling neglected" he heard as he turned with a snarl.

"what do you want" he snarled as Logan took a seat beside him.

"I heard about what happened this morning"

"so?"

"could it be that THE sabretooth is trying to get on little aria's good side" Logan asked to which he was replied with a snarl from victor.

"easy creed," he said as he watched aria play with the children "I was just wondering"

"what happens between us is none of your business" victor replied.

"ok then…but you didn't answer my question…feeling neglected" Logan asked even though the look on victor's face was warning him to back off or else.

"before I say anything, explain what the hell you meant when you said that women don't want someone who just protects and provides, especially people like aria?" victor asked, even though he didn't like the fact that Logan knew something he didn't.

"she's been hurt creed, you can see it in her eyes, she needs someone who would treat her the way she needs to be treated...which is why I don't think you're any good for her" Logan said as he was rewarded with a growl from victor.

"I'm the best thing for her" he growled causing Logan to raise a brow.

"really? you say that but you've been hurting her ever since she's known you," Logan said as victor continued to growl.

"It's like I've heard her say…" Logan said as he got up and left but not before saying "you ain't her type"

* * *

Aria and the kids had been joined by kitty, rouge and Kurt and were now sitting in the field enjoying the warm weather.

"so, miss aria how do you like the institute," kitty asked as aria watched the children.

"I like it here kitty, thanks" aria replied with a smile.

"we like having you here to miss, you're a wonderful teacher," Kurt said with a smile of his own.

"why thank you, Kurt, that's sweet of you to say"

"well it's the truth," rouge said "but i…we are curious about something," she said causing aria to raise a brow.

"and that is…"

"are you single," kitty asked as they all looked at her with wide eyes.

"yes…might I ask why?" she said.

"oh nothing," they said as they giggled to themselves causing her to shake her head at their antics.

"dear lord," she said with a smile, but then her phone rang.

" **hello"**

" **hey riri it me"**

" **Uriah hi,"** she said with a smile.

" **hey how are you"**

" **I'm good you"**

" **I'm good too"**

" **anyway, there a party tonight at the theatre…you want to come with me"**

" **Uriah I don't know"**

" **c'mon riri it will be fun and would love to spend the time with you"**

" **well…if I get an ok from Charles then I don't see why not"**

" **great I'll see you later"**

" **see ya"** she said as she cut the phone and continued watching the kids.

* * *

"Charles I don't understand why he is still here, every moment he's here, we're endangering the children" jean said as she stood in front of Charles, after what happened that morning, she and Scott asked to talk to Charles.

"that is true jean but until we can find a way to make him leave without endangering the children and aria, we have to keep him under watch here"

"professor have you considered why he's really here," Scott said.

"he's here because of aria, plain and simple" Charles replied.

"but then if she is the reason, then is it really safe for her to even be here," Scott said.

"are you saying that we should abandon her," Ororo said with narrowed eyes, the nerve of him.

"maybe, I mean how do we even know that she's not in cahoots with him," jean said causing Charles to put his hand up.

"believe me jean, if she was I would know but she is innocent and need our help and I for one will not turn my back on someone who believes in peace between humans and mutants and she is making an impact on the younger ones who need a role model" Charles said ending the discussion as jean and Scott walked out of the office.

"Charles? Are you alright" Ororo asked.

"I'm fine storm, I just hope that those two will soon understand aria's presence here," he said as he looked out of the window to watch her playing with the children, and as fate would have it aria looked up towards him with a smile.

" _good afternoon Charles"_ he heard causing him to laugh.

" _a good afternoon to you too aria, how are you"_

" _I'm fine thank you, Charles if you don't mind may I have the evening to myself today,"_ she asked.

" _of course, aria, is everything alright?"_

" _sure, Uriah invited me to an event and I told him I needed your permission"_

" _of course, aria, you can go," he said causing her to laugh._

" _thank you, Charles,"_ she said as she continued playing with the children under his watchful gaze, then he turned his gaze to Logan.

" _Logan…I have a favour to ask"_

* * *

It was late afternoon and aria had ushered the children inside as the weather began to cool down, aria asked kitty and Kurt to watch the children while she went to get ready.

Making her way back to her room, she walked over to her closet to find something to wear but the opening of her door signified that she wasn't alone anymore.

"kitten" she heard causing her to turn around as she almost bumped her nose into his belly causing her to sigh as she looked up at him with a bored look.

"yes?" she said as he smirked down at her.

"seems like your boss thinks he can control me," he said as he stroked her hair "he wants me to work with Logan tonight to take care of some things"

"soo?"

"so, you're gonna stay here while we work," he said causing her to laugh inside.

 _As if_ , she thought as she gave a sigh.

"fine whatever," she said as she tried to escape him but he wasn't done.

"I mean it…stay here" he said as he left her to put his jacket on and then he walked out of her room.

"could have at least said goodbye," she thought as she turned back to her wardrobe "now…what to wear," she said as she pulled out some clothes.

* * *

Logan and victor left the school that evening as they got their assignment, apparently, there was a problem with some of the mechanisms under the school, so they needed to check it out.

"geez creed, never saw you as the type to suffer from separation anxiety" Logan said as they ran through the forest, as soon as they left, Logan could see that victor wasn't…comfortable with the situation and was trying to get the job done so that he could return to aria.

"can it Logan," he said as they ran.

"I was just saying," he said as they reached their destination, "alright Vic…let's get to work"

* * *

A car drove out of the institute and headed into the city before heading to the theatre. The driver door opened to Uriah who was dressed in a dark pair of pants and black shirts, dressed simply but looked good.

"ready to go, girl," he said as aria opened the door and stepped out of the car.

"ready," she said as she stepped out the car and they walked inside of the theatre, aria looked around at the people in the party before turning to Uriah.

 _This was going to be one fun night_ , she thought as they walked over to some people.

* * *

By the time, Logan and victor returned to the institute, they were worn out and greasy but despite all of that, victor could tell that something was not right, why the hell was aria's scent this strong, he thought and as soon as the doors to the institute opened he rushed up to their room and when he reached there, he knew what was going on and with the roar that tore from his throat he was sure everyone knew.

Funtime was over…

He knew this was going to happen one way or another, so…

He was going to get his mate… his way and by force.


	10. Chapter 10

Never had he felt this way, the fact that she left while he was gone made him feel something more than anger…

Fear.

If anything happened to her, heads would roll but she would have to learn.

He was tired of being ignored by her and she doted on others.

After he got her back, he was going to let her now that he was the ALPHA.

And his word is law.

* * *

"thank you"

Aria said as Uriah gave her a drink, she was enjoying herself it wasn't a wild, loud party which she couldn't stand but everyone was having fun with each other

"you're welcome dear," he said as he took a seat beside her, he had introduced her to everyone that he felt he needed to but then he heard someone walk up behind him and then called him.

"well…well…if it isn't Uriah Davis" he heard causing him to sigh as he turned to face him.

"Eric…what a surprise," Uriah said with a strained smile which caused Aria to raise a brow, if Uriah didn't like him then she was raising a wall.

"indeed…I wasn't expecting to see you here" Eric said with a smirk but then he turned to the beautiful woman standing beside him.

"why…Hello miss, how are you this evening "Eric said with a smile but it fell slightly when he saw it had no effect on her.

"I'm fine thank you," she said as she watched him put his hand forward.

"I'm Eric," he said with a smile.

"Aria," she said as she shook his hand but then he placed his other hand over hers.

"pleased to meet you," he said with a smirk but the smirk fell when she placed her hand on top of his.

"likewise," she said as she broke the hold, she just met this guy and he had already tried to exert his dominance over her, what the hell was wrong with these guys.

Eric coughed as he readjusted himself "well...I just came to see how you were doing this evening Uriah and to meet you, my dear"

"well thank you for that but we're leaving anyway," she said as she picked up her coat but he blocked their way.

"oh, come on…you can't tell me you're leaving already, after all, I haven't seen you near the karaoke bar" Eric said "can I at least ask the lady if she would like to join me for a duet"

"no way than…" she started when her phone rang, so she pulled out of her handbag and picked it up.

" **hello"**

" **aria!? Where are you!?"** she heard causing her to frown, why the hell was Ororo sounding like this **it** was scary.

" **Ororo?! What wrong!?"** she asked as she looked up at Uriah with worry and he looked at her with concern.

" **Aria listen to me, victor knows you're gone and he just left to go looking for you…and he is pissed"** she heard causing her heart to race, of all the rotten things to happen that evening it had to be **HIM.**

" **hold on a minute ok,"** she said as she turned to Uriah "Uriah…lets go," she said as they rushed out of the theatre, not caring about the indecent look Eric gave her as they left, they ran out to Uriah car, hopped in and drove off.

Aria heart was racing but then she remembered that she was still on the phone " **Ro!?** " she said hoping she was still there.

" **I'm here Aria…look if you are in a populated place you need to go somewhere lonely ok, we're in pursuit and we will be there as soon as we can, you have your tracker, right?!"** she heard as she reached into her bag and pulled out the phone like tracker.

" **yeah I've got it,"** she said as they drove out of the city and drove into the wood.

"don't worry aria…I'm taking you right back but we're taking a different route," Uriah said as he continued to keep his eyes out for anything or anyone… Aria held his hand as he continued driving when she heard Ororo.

" **aria…just be safe alright"**

" **I will Ro, I'll see you soon,"** she said as she ended the call and they continued to drive back to the mansion.

"Aria… what's going on between you and sabretooth, what does he want from you? is he…hurting you?" Uriah asked.

"it's a long story," she said as she started to tell him about their…relationship.

* * *

Eric walked out of the theatre as he watched them leave, damn he thought as he watched them before pulling a cigar out, he then walked towards an ally to smoke it.

"why the hell does that geek have such a fine lady," he thought as he took a puff, remembering her face.

"Aria…what a beauty," he thought her caramel skin was flawless and full of untainted beauty; her face was perfect and her body was utter perfection. He knew that one-way or another, he would have the dark beauty. He wasn't into dark skin but he would get her just to piss Uriah off.

He continued to smoke his cigar as he thought of many ways he could get her into his arms or more importantly…his bed. But as his thoughts continued to become mental realities, he didn't realise that he was watched by narrow eyes and bared fangs who was not happy…at all.

"one way or another Uriah…I'll make Aria mine," he said with a smirk not knowing that he just nailed his own coffin…shut.

* * *

Uriah and Aria got back to the institute where she was met by Hank and Ororo.

"ro," she said as she got out of the care and the hug each other.

"oh, I'm so glad you're ok" she replied as she looked over her.

"what the hell happened!?" she said as they all went inside, where she was meet by a crying Liam who rushed into her legs and held on like his life depended on it.

"miss aria, you're ok" he cried as she picked him up.

"Liam…"

"I thought he was going to hurt you…he roared so loud" he wept causing her to almost start crying at the child's pain and the fact that she was the cause of it.

"I'm so sorry for worrying you Liam," she said as she held him close.

"aria…I just spoke to Logan…they found him and they're on their way" Ororo said.

"I'll deal with him when I've put Liam to bed," she said as she lifted him and walked to his room, with Uriah in close pursuit but storm stopped him.

"excuse me Uriah but may I speak with you," she said.

"um sure," he said as they walked the other way.

* * *

Aria finally reached Liam's bedroom which he shared with some other little boys, where she placed him one his bed but he refused to let go.

"Liam…" she said but he violently shook his head.

"I'm not leaving you," he said as he started to cry, except his tears began to turn into snowflakes.

Huh, so that's your power, she thought as she lifted him…but then she had an idea so she took him to her room without waking the other boys and then tucked him into her bed.

"hey, its ok" she cooed as she rubbed his hair, which with every ruffle…she would see little snowflakes coming from his hair, he was too precious to be this upset so she comforted him the only way she knew.

" _Look at the sky  
Tell me what do you see  
Just close your eyes  
And describe it to me  
The heavens are sparkling  
With starlight tonight  
That's what I see  
Through your eyes"_ she sang as she watched his eyes open with such innocence but she could see the smile begin to form on his lips.

 _"I see the heavens  
Each time that you smile  
I hear your heartbeat  
Just go on for miles  
And suddenly I know  
My life is worthwhile  
That's what I see  
Through your eyes...  
Here in the night  
I see the sun  
Here in the dark  
Our two hearts are one  
It's out of our hands  
We can't stop what we have begun  
And love just took me by surprise  
Looking through your eyes_" she sang as he moved from the bed into her lap and she began to rock him as they looked out of her window at the full moon.

 _"I look at myself  
And instead I see us  
Whoever I am now  
It feels like enough  
And I see a girl  
Who is learning to trust  
That's who I see through your eyes  
Here in the night  
I see the sun  
Here in the dark  
Our two hearts are one  
It's out of our hands  
We can't stop what we have begun  
And love just took me by surprise  
Looking through your eyes_" she said as she picked him up and walked over to the window, as she watched him sleepily look up at her.

 _"And there are some things we don't know  
Sometimes a heart just needs to go  
And there is so much that I'll remember  
Underneath the open sky with you forever"_ she sang as she smiled down at the now sleeping infant which she tucked into her bed and she rubbed his back.

 _"Here in the night  
I see the sun  
Here in the dark  
Our two hearts are one  
It's out of our hands  
We can't stop what we have begun  
And love just took me by surprise  
Looking through your eyes  
Looking through your eyes"_ she finished as she kissed his forehead.

"goodnight snowflake," she said with a gentle smile but then she felt a warm breeze in her neck…almost like a…breath.

Oh crap…

* * *

"miss Ororo with all due respect, I don't feel like this is fair to her," Uriah said as they spoke to each other after Aria left Ororo led him to the kitchen where they could talk in private.

"I feel the same way Uriah but I feel that if you try and take her from here, he would simply follow and there is no telling what he would do to get her back," she said.

"I just don't understand, I mean I would understand if he liked her but with everything both you and Aria have told me about this guy…I don't want him anywhere near her"

"I know but right now the professors hands are tied, if Aria tried to leave, he would simply follow and with the research on I've done concerning his behaviour, I think I know why he is so attracted to her" Ororo said as she waited for him to give her his attention which he didn't immediately.

"well…logan and I were talking to the professor about this and with we both know from his behaviour, we think that there is something…we don't know what it is but it's what…attracted him to Aria and chose her to be his…mate. Unfortunately, with the behaviour he's displayed he seems to want her for the long run" she explained.

"he doest deserve aria, she's too perfect for that monster, I mean he's possessive, rude, frightening, I mean…I haven't see Aria that scared since…" he started but he held his tongue at the memory.

"since when? Uriah"she asked…maybe this would shed light on some of aria's…behavours.

"I'm sorry but that's for Aria to tell, not me," he said as he calmed down "it's just that…Aria deserves the best in life, especially after some of the things that happened when we were younger. When she found the job, she was over the moon… I can't remember ever seeing her that happy and now…this" he said with a solemn voice before giving a sad laugh.

"you know…before my dad remarried, a lot of people thought that… me and Aria we're gonna get married, but even from school I only…loved her like a sister since I was an only child, we did everything together, she was my dance partner and I was her ice skating partner, when she left me…" he said before shaking his head. "sorry about that"

"no please go on" Ororo insisted.

"it's just that I care about that girl, she deserves so much more," he said.

"believe me I know, aria's only been here a week and the children love her, they leave her classes with pure joy on their faces. She teaches with patience, kindness and understanding, I mean she even rubbed off on me"

"I can tell, I saw the worry in your eyes when we drove in," he said as they both laughed at the observation.

"I know I can't be here always but can you promise me something miss Ororo," he asked as she looked up at him.

"sure" she replied.

"if Aria ever needs a shoulder to cry on, or someone to talk to…please be there for her" he asked as she gave a smile.

"you have my word"

"thank you," he said but before he could say anything else, Ororo's communicator went off.

"they're back and logan thinks it would be safer for you to leave," she said as she led him through a different exit to get him to his car.

"but aria…."

"don't worry about her, I'll take care of her…I promise" she said as he looked into her eyes, before entering his car.

"thank you miss Ororo," he said before driving off. Ororo watched him leave before re-entering the school, hoping everything would be alright.

* * *

"and where the hell where you" he growled as he stood in front of her, how DARE she go out dressed like that, she was dressed in a vintage style black swing dress, the dress had a sweetheart neckline which when someone with aria's figure wore looked very provocative, her hair was up in a ponytail with a side bang, she had make up on and black heels on her feet. she looked gorgeous but HE was the only one that should see her like that.

"I went out," she said as she stood up and released her hair from her ponytail, causing it to cascade down her shoulders.

"like that," he said as she tried to walk past him but he would freeze over if she thought that she had control over him, HE was the alpha here and he would let her know that.

Aria should have known he wouldn't let this go, but she wasn't expecting him to literally pick her up and pin her against the wall, thankfully Liam was still asleep.

"put me down" she harshly whispered so that she wouldn't wake liam but the growl that resonated through his chest and shook her to the core and took all her courage away with it.

"listen to me kitten, I am the ALPHA here which means whatever I say goes, you do NOT go anywhere without me saying so when I say something you do it, I'm tired of you treating me like you're better than me just like everyone else here. If you ever do that again…"

"in case you haven't noticed, you haven't been nice to me either," she said causing him to snarl at her but she didn't stop.

"ever since you got here, you excepted ME to roll over and do everything you say and If you don't like it you get mad and hurt me"

"I have never hurt you but don't tempt me" he growled.

"NEVER!?, just yesterday you placed your hand over my mouth, I couldn't breathe, I was terrified and you didn't care, you just left and you expect me to be nice to you?" she said "I can't stand people like you, people who think that they can take control because they can…" she said as her eyes filled with tears.

"I…I can't believe you," she said as she wiped her eyes, she couldn't believe she was about to cry in front of him, as he released his grip allowing her to slide to the ground.

"you want me to nice to you when you haven't done the same, let me remind you that when you stood up for me, I said thank you because it was the right thing to do but if you want to act this way with me then I have nothing to say to you" she said as walked into her bathroom.

Victor blinked as he watched her leave, he wanted to feel mad at the fact that she challenged his authority but instead he felt…dejected.

Living the life he had, he never had anything and now he had something…someone and she…couldn't stand him.

 _Mate hurt, sad,_ he heard his inner beast say, _comfort her._

Comfort? He didn't know the meaning of the word…how to give it or how to receive it.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been over a month since that night and true to her word she said nothing to him…literally, nothing he did or say could get her say anything to him and it was beginning to drive him mad, at least she would say something to him before but now…nothing.

She acted like he didn't exist, she would wake up, take a shower, get dressed and leave all without even taking a glance towards him.

The only way he could even hear her voice was when she was talking to other people or when she was teaching.

He was trying to convince himself that she was just being stubborn at first but now? He was having a constant quarrel with his inner beast who wanted to try and win her back, but he was being stubborn…he would not…apologise.

That afternoon he was currently thinking not moping about how to get her when he smelt Logan approaching.

"c'mon creed, quit moping and follow me," he said causing him to snarl at him, he was NOT moping.

"and where Logan, would we be going to," he said with an air of sarcasm.

"come with me and find out," Logan said as he turned and walked away.

Victor's eyes narrowed as he got up and followed Logan to the garden, maybe the work would take his mind off her.

* * *

Aria walked out of the building with a sigh, it was lunch time and she decided to spend it in the garden, Ororo had suggested she take the time to herself since she had another class right after, so after eating her lunch, she decided to get some sunshine in the garden since the weather had begun to warm up signifying the coming of spring.

Finding a suitable place to sit which was under a large tree, she spread out her scarf before sitting and then she closed her eyes as she leant on the tree, the cool breeze prevented her from falling asleep but it was still relaxing.

But then she heard something which caused to slowly open her eyes, where she was meet with the sight of Logan and victor working at uprooting some trees from the garden, taking a closer look she could see that the trees were dead anyway, so she could understand why they were removing them.

She watched as they cut the roots with just their claws which was a little scary, but what happened next…well if she had a drink she would either choke or spit take.

She watched as victor finished slashing the roots then he picked up the tree or to be more specific…he ripped the tree out of the ground and then threw the tree at least 50 feet away from them. She could feel the shock from the impact of the tree on the ground which caused her to give a little shriek which she prayed he didn't hear because she had quickly learnt that he had very sensitive hearing.

But when she did, she watched him turn towards her and with speed she didn't think was humanly possible he was now right in front of her.

Making a sound that she could only call a purr, he looked over her as she avoided his gaze.

"did I scare you kitten?" he asked as he stroked her hair, he didn't know what it was about it but he loved the feel of it.

"…"

"I can hear your heart racing you know"

"…"

 _Comfort mate,_ he heard causing him to growl.

* * *

Aria sighed as she felt him stroke her hair, she didn't under why he loved her hair but she wished he would stop.

"alright victor leave the girl alone, she has class," Logan said as he came closer causing aria to quickly pack up her stuff and run inside the school.

"hmm, guess she still isn't talking to you," Logan said causing victor to growl.

"c'mon we still have work to do," he said as he walked away from him.

Victor didn't understand, why was her silence so...upsetting to him.

* * *

Aria watched as the last students left her class, the new music room was now empty leaving her with just her thoughts, but then there was a knock at the door.

"come in," she said as the door revealed kitty, Marie (rouge) and a few other teens.

"oh, hello guys," she said with a smile.

"hey, miss aria we have a huge favour to ask," kitty said causing her to raise her brow.

"and that would be?"

"well…we told the professor that we would like to show what we have learnt since you have been here, so we decided to have a little…performance this evening after dinner"

"that sounds cool…I can't wait to hear you guys" she said but then she saw the looks on their faces and felt a cold shiver go down her spine.

"well…that's where the favour comes in" kitty said as they all put on a smile.

* * *

Ororo walked down the hall looking for her friend, she knew aria was done for the day…so, where was she?

"NO!" she heard as she saw aria run down the hall with the group of teens chase after her.

"grab her" she heard rouge say as they closed in on her and quickly moved in to capture her.

"we got her men, quickly back to the music room" Ororo heard her nephew Evan say as they led aria back to the music room, but not before running into her.

"what is going on here?" she asked the group.

"we have a deal with miss aria and now she has to pay up," kitty said.

"Ororo! A little help here?!" aria said with a pout.

"and what this deal," Ororo asked with a raised brow.

"that if we caught her, she has to perform with us this evening at dinner"

"really?" Ororo said with a smile as she turned to aria "can't wait to hear you tonight aria" she said as she walked away to aria's dismay.

"I can't believe this" aria said as she was dragged away by the laughing teens. Ororo giggled as she walked away but then she ran into hank who saw everything.

"are you sure you don't want to help her," he asked with a smile.

"what for, it's for her own good," she said as they both shared a laugh, walking down the hallway.

* * *

The day went smoothly and soon it was time for dinner which aria helped with but as soon as she was done, the teen group came and took her away. As soon as they were done, they all went to the lecture theatre, Logan, hank and the rest of the teachers were scattered around the children to keep them quiet.

Then kitty came out with a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming tonight, it's been a month since we have had our new music teacher, so we decided to showcase what she has taught tonight with…. a little bit of her help, so without further a due let's go on with the show"

The crowd cheered as she walked backstage and the lights went down. First, a few of the younger students came out and sang a few songs causing everyone to awe at them, but then the lights came down and kitty's voice came over the PA system.

"ladies and gentlemen, we hope you have enjoyed our little presentation but now for our grand finale, we have an A Capella presentation, enjoy," she said to their applause, the light stayed down, the room dark, and then the melody started.

" _Many times, I tried to tell you  
Many times I cried alone  
Always I'm surprised how well you cut my feelings to the bone  
Don't want to leave you really  
I've invested too much time to give you up that easy  
To the doubts that complicate your mind"_

(The lights come back on and by this time the crowd were cheering for the siren that was their teacher, while the girls provided the harmonies and the boys the beat)

" _We belong to the light, we belong to the thunder  
We belong to the sound of the words we've both fallen under  
Whatever we deny or embrace for worse or for better  
We belong, we belong, we belong together"_

(Logan looked up at what have been a dark corner, but he could see the two glowing eyes that stood right by the door)

" _Maybe it's a sign of weakness when I don't know what to say  
Maybe I just wouldn't know what to do with my strength anyway  
Have we become a habit? Do we distort the facts?  
Now there's no looking forward  
Now there's no turning back  
When you say_

 _We belong to the light, we belong to the thunder  
We belong to the sound of the words we've both fallen under  
Whatever we deny or embrace for worse or for better  
We belong, we belong, we belong together"_

(at this point they had a would have been an instrumental bridge except it was all done by their voices)

" _Close your eyes and try to sleep now  
Close your eyes and try to dream  
Clear your mind and do your best to try and wash the palette clean  
We can't begin to know it, how much we really care  
I hear your voice inside me, I see your face everywhere  
Still, you say"_

 _(they took the next chorus with no beat which caused the crowds the cheer, the two glowing eyes narrowed as he watched her sing with the purest smile on her face, she looked so happy and that made his inner beast purr"_

" _We belong to the light, we belong to the thunder  
We belong to the sound of the words we've both fallen under  
Whatever we deny or embrace for worse or for better  
We belong, we belong, we belong together"_

" _We belong to the light, we belong to the thunder  
We belong to the sound of the words we've both fallen under  
Whatever we deny or embrace for worse or for better  
We belong, we belong, we belong together"  
_

The crowd went wild as they finished and they took their bows and headed backstage and the lights came back on. Logan looked to the corner but he was gone.

"huh go figure," Logan said as he watched the children leave as it was now time for bed, so he joined them since he had nothing else to do.

* * *

Aria waited till everyone was gone before she left the room, singing wasn't the problem it was the aftermath that she couldn't deal with.

Looking out at the empty room and seeing that it was empty, she decided to leave so she walked out and made her way to her room, but once she got through the door, she saw that the bed was fully occupied by victor who was dressed in only his boxers.

So, she walked over and got her pj's, went into the bathroom and performed her night time routine before walking over to the bed and laid on her side, but then he turned to her side and pulled her into his chest before wrapping his arms around her.

Aria stiffened as she felt him nuzzle her hair before she heard him say.

"mate sound beautiful" he purred into her ear, causing her to seize up, she hadn't spoken to him in over a month since that of which, Uriah had been busy working so she hadn't seen him in a while, but they were always texting when they had the time.

"but mate is tired, so sleep" he purred as she blinked in surprise, what was wrong with him and why was he acting like this? She thought as she turned to face him and was meet with a bit of a shock…his amber eyes had narrowed so they were cat-like.

I'm not even going to ask, she thought as she reached over and turned off the lamp and went to sleep.

* * *

Victor watched aria sleep but then he heard a roar in his head.

 _Let me out of here_ , he roared but his beast just laughed.

 _no, you hurt mate,_ he replied but then the roar became louder.

 _you listen to me_ …he heard but he simply replied.

 _No, you come back in morning,_ he replied as he closed his eyes and went to sleep with his mate safely in his arms.

* * *

Aria woke up early that morning, buried into his warm side she looked up and saw he was fast asleep, so she decided to start her day early as she wiggled out of his arms and made her way to the bathroom to get ready. She finished her shower and came out in her bathrobe as she got dressed in a grey and black t-shirt dress and black leggings before moving on to her hair which she put up into large bun and a white bow on the top, she decided not to wear makeup that day so she put on her slippers and made her way to the kitchen.

"guess the sun isn't up yet," she said as she looked up at the window, so she decided on a weird impulse to bake something so she decided to make some cinnamon buns.

* * *

Logan was already up as he took a walk around the grounds, upon re-entry to the mansion, he smelt the warm, sweet smell of cinnamon so he decided to follow it, only to be met with the sight of aria rolling the dough as she had just placed one tray into the oven and was making the second batch which she was about to put in as soon as the first was done which it nearly was.

"smells good," he said as he came in causing her to look up.

"oh…good morning Logan," she said with a smile "would you like some coffee," she asked as he took a seat.

"sure. Black no sugar" he replied as she made it.

"here you go," she said as she placed the hot mug in front of him.

"thanks," he said as he took a sip…it was good.

"would you like a roll as well," she said as she opened the oven and pulled out the hot buns.

"sure but no icing please," he said as she placed the plate in front of him "thank you," he said as he continued to enjoy the roll with his coffee.

"still not talking to victor" she heard him ask as she finished spreading the sugar and cinnamon in the dough and had begun to roll the dough up before cutting it.

"don't have anything to say to him" she replied as she placed the rolls on the baking tray.

"hmm…go figure" he replied before taking another sip.

"hey Logan…" she said causing him to look up "you've known victor longer that I have…just out of curiosity…what is he like normally"

"you want the kiddie version or the grown-up version," he said causing her eyes to widen.

"how about the kiddie version for now," she said as she peeked into the oven to check on the buns.

"he's a bad man aria…a really bad man, I can't begin to tell you everything he's done, he's cruel, ruthless, unforgiving and feral, I try to control my inner monster but he became it" he said causing her to take a seat in front of him as she listened.

"he's worked for people who hate on humans, who believe that mutants are superior to humans, he stood for everything that we are against," Logan said as she listened.

"but I do have to say…ever since you have been ignoring him, I could almost swear that he's going mad at the fact"

"really?" she said as she got up and removed the buns from the oven.

"yeah," he said as he got up with his bun but then he turned back.

"listen to me aria, I have no love towards that bastard but if being around you can screw his sick head on right…then I have no complaints" he said as he walked away.

Aria sighed as she continued to ice the rest of the buns before writing a note and leaving the kitchen.

* * *

Victor woke up with an irritating headache which caused him to rub his head with a growl.

 _What the hell were you thinking,_ he growled when he heard the taunting laugh.

 _You hurt mate, I tried to make mate happy,_ he heard causing him to growl.

 _Stay out of this,_ he replied as he tried to get up but then the headache came back.

 _NO! she is my mate as well,_ he heard _you have hurt our mate, I want her back,_ he heard as he walked out of the room and into the bathroom to take a shower.

Once he was done, he dressed simply in a black wife beater and black pants and went to go and look for his mate, since he had no recollection of her leaving him that morning.

He followed her scent to the kitchen, where he was met by both her and Logan's scent which caused him to growl but then he saw him her not right beside the sweet treats which he picked up.

 _Good morning, as a thank you for yesterday, please enjoy these buns I made. Love aria_

Looking at the plate, he decided to take one which he finished in two bites, it was good and he wasn't fond of sweets but he liked these.

After he was done, he went to go and look for her following her scent, but something was wrong with her scent, it smelt weird which caused him to unconsciously increase his pace until he reached the music room and slammed the door opened.

* * *

Ororo and Hank were in the kitchen enjoying a bun each when they heard, the most blood-curdling roar from the hallway, it wasn't the sound that caused her heart to drop but what he said.

"Aria!"


	12. Chapter 12

_She walked into the office with a frown on her face, she was in class when she received a call out of class that she was needed in the finance office, so she made her way there._

 _She walked up to the clerk with a smile as she didn't want to panic so soon._

" _good afternoon," she said as she slid her student I.D to the clerk._

" _oh, good afternoon miss, how's school going," the clerk said as he pulled up her information._

" _oh, it going fine, thanks…I hope everything is ok" she said with a smile but it dropped once she saw the look on his face._

" _miss, there seems to be a problem, you see…your fee for the year hasn't been paid" he said as he showed her the screen._

" _but that's impossible, the fee is a direct debit from my father's account to the school," she said as she began to panic, it was her final year of her degree so why now?_

" _well miss, I would suggest that you take it up with your dad," he said as she picked up her bag and I.D._

" _I will thank you," she said as she left in a hurry, as soon as she was out of the building, she picked up her phone and dialled his number, even thought it was expensive to make an international call at that time of the day, but this was worth the bill._

 _The line rang twice before it clicked._

" _hello…father, good evening" she said acknowledging the time difference "there seems to be a problem sir…you see my school fee for the year hasn't been paid yet so I wanted to know if everything was ok" she said, suspicious at the fact that the line was so quiet, the only reason she knew he was there was because she could hear him breathing._

" _father?"_

" _have you finally come to your senses" she heard him say._

" _excuse me?"_

" _I told you that if you didn't obey me, I would make you pay so now…you are paying" he smoothly replied._

" _father!? What on earth is this about?"_

" _listen to me because I am only going to make the offer once, with a press of a button I will pay the fee…however once you are done with this…thing you call school, you will become chief Nnamdi's third wife."_

 _Nnamdi, was the same age as her father is not older, he was cruel, vulgar, abusive, self-entitled, rude, arrogant, dishonest and worst of all, he was already married…twice._

" _if you don't then you can forget about completing that course of yours, choose wisely because I will only say this once"_

 _Aria was seething, never has she felt so disgusted in her life, she knew that her father was twisted man but this was ridiculous._

" _take your money, I'll find my own way…I will show you my degree when I graduate and then I will be out of your hair for good…you sadistic bastard" she said as she cut the line and left the school…she would figure this out…without him._

* * *

" _this was hopeless," she said as walked out of the building, this was the fourth place she had applied to, it wasn't that they weren't willing to hire her but the pay wouldn't even be enough for groceries._

 _She had been able to beg for a deadline which was at the end of the month if she couldn't pay…she would have to leave and her father would have won in defeating her spirit._

 _She walked towards her home but as she walked a luxurious car stopped beside her, she heard the window come down but she didn't turn until she heard him._

" _excuse me miss" she heard as she turned expecting to see an old man but instead she saw a young man in the car._

" _may I give you a ride miss, it's not safe walking at this time of night," he said with a smile._

" _no, thank you I'm almost home." She said as she continued to walk but he followed._

" _I know that but I would like to see you get home safe," he said._

" _no thank you," she said._

" _well if ever need anything…call me" he said as he passed her his card before driving off._

" _as if," she said as she threw the card onto the ground, not knowing that the damage had been done._

* * *

 _Aria was sitting at home doing some work when her phone rang._

" _hello"_

" _hello? Is this miss Rodovlast"_

" _yes, who is this"_

" _my name is Paul and I have job for you if you would like it"_

" _well that depends on what it is"_

" _well how about we arrange a meeting and we can discuss this, I have your c.v so I will send the details to you shortly"_

" _umm ok"_

" _alright miss aria, I hope to hear from you soon miss, take care" he said as he cut the line, within minutes an email came into her account, she opened the email and her eyes widened at the pay, it was more than enough than what she needed, the only problem was what the job description._

 _She didn't want to do it…but she needed the money soo bad, it was as if she could hear her own conscience calling her…she just couldn't remember it sounding so…masculine?!"_

* * *

"dammit aria wake up!" she heard, everything felt heavy including her eyes, she could hear what was going on but she couldn't do anything else.

"calm yourself bastard, yelling won't do anything" she heard another voice say, who she believed was…Logan.

"don't tell me what to do runt, since you want to be smart about this then tell me why the hell she stopped breathing!" she heard the other voice growl…victor.

"both of you, calm down…being around her right now would not do her any good" she heard a female voice and she knew who this was.

The three adults glared at each other but a whimper brought them out of their thoughts.

"oww" she whimpered as she buried her head in her pillow, her warm…soft…comfy…breathing? Pillow.

"easy kitten" she heard as she felt someone stroke her hair.

"we need to get hank to check on her" she heard the female say.

"he can do that later…she needs to sleep" she heard her "pillow," say.

"as if, he needs to check her now that she is somewhat awake" she heard the other man say which caused her pillow to begin to growl which caused her to whimper again as the noise made her head hurt, but then the petting continued.

"she needs to sleep runt…he can check on her later," he said as he continued to rub her hair, it felt nice so she snuggled into her pillow as she fell right back to sleep.

* * *

Two hours later she slowly opened her eyes to find that she was using him as a mattress…again!?, his hand was resting on her head as he continued to stroke her head.

"what happened" she quietly asked as she managed to sit up, but as soon as she moved, she felt him shift her into his arms and then she found herself in his lap.

"what HAPPENED!? You stopped breathing, what the hell kitten" he said as he looked into her eyes, aria blinked twice before realising.

I spoke, she thought.

"…"

"aria…" he said as she heard a growl begin to rumble in his chest, his voice was dangerously low which was scary "I woke up this morning with a damned headache and you weren't there, I went looking for you after I found out you played baker, then…I find you laying on the ground lifeless and NOT BREATHING and you want to keep this silly game up" he said as his voice rose with every word, his eyes were covered by his hair.

But then what happened was quite shocking.

Aria threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in his neck near his ear as she began to shiver.

"I'm sorry" she whimpered, ok maybe she had taken this longer than she should have but she felt that she had to make a point.

Her answer was him holding her back…you know for someone who was as mean-looking and acting as him, he gave good hugs, not that she would every tell him that.

"I'm sorry for worrying you like that, but thank you for helping and staying me," she said as she pulled back from the hug but he didn't.

"you're my mate, it's my job to protect you" he rumbled as he held her close to him, both he and his inner beast were…dare he say it…content, a feeling he wasn't used to, but before she woke up he felt that horrible feeling…fear.

He hated the feeling but now that she was there with him…and for the first time she was with him without complaining, he was going to enjoy this for as long as he could, hence why he didn't want them to come in and check on her.

"you know…you've been nice to me twice now…I feel a reintroduction is necessary" she said "unless…you would like to go back to our former arrangement" she said as she looked up at him but the look on his face showed he didn't see the humour in that.

"or…maybe not," she said as she looked away from him.

"sleep aria…we can talk later," he said as he laid her on the bed and he got up and left.

"umm…bye?" she said as she flopped onto the bed, oh sure I try and be civil and he completely blows me off, she thinks as she laid back down since she couldn't go back to sleep, she picked up a magazine and began to read.

* * *

Victor walked out of the room and as soon as he left, his headache came back and his beast roared.

 _What are you doing, mate was ready to accept us,_ he heard his beast roar but he replied with a growl.

 _No, she was pitying us_ , he replied as he walked off, he needed answers, her medical records showed that she was perfectly fine, but this was the second time she had fainted since he had met her. At first, he wanted to pick her up and take her away from here, but now…her health was his latest and bigger concern and it meant him staying here for a bit longer…then he would bite for now.

 _Pity, she thanked us for caring for her, but you pushed her away, AGAIN_ , his beast roared as his head began to pound causing him to lean on the wall.

 _Listen here_ …he started but his beast roared in anger causing him to clench his teeth in pain.

"excuse me mister" he heard causing him to open his eyes to see…a kid?

He quickly recognised the kid as the little brat he came to THEIR room and gave aria a flower, remembering her smile caused him to snarl at the brat but the kid didn't move.

"what do you want brat" he growled expecting him to run but instead he came closer.

"are you ok," he asked, his innocent curiosity almost made victor laugh "you look like you need to sit down"

His innocence was sickening but at the same time amusing.

"or maybe I need to eat a nosy little brat" he growled expecting the kid to run off again but instead he smiled.

"you can't eat me, I'm too big and miss aria wouldn't like that" he replied causing victor to raise a brow before he began to laugh as he cracked his claws.

"wanna bet," he said.

"hmmm…no," he said before he took a deep breath and blew a gust of snow into victor's face, before taking to his heels in the other direction.

Victor growled as he wiped the snow from his eyes, it didn't take a genius to tell him to chase after the little brat which he did, but of course the little brat had run into aria's room and was now buried in her arms.

"what is going on here?" she asked as she looked at both males.

"hand him over" victor snarled causing Liam to burrow under the covers.

"like I said…what is going on here?" she asked again.

"he said he was going to eat me," Liam said from within the covers.

Aria sighed as she removed the covers from his head, causing him to look up to her…

"Liam…what happened" she calmly asked.

"umm…I saw him, he called me a brat and said he was going to eat me, so I blew snow in his face and ran here" he said causing her to sigh.

"Liam…you can't react that way every time someone says something mean to you, so I want you to apologise to him," she said as she pulled him out of the covers and placed him on the ground.

"I'm sorry," he said, causing victor to raise a brow, he could tell that he was telling the truth but still…

"thank you for apologising Liam," she said with a smile "that was a grown-up thing to do," she said causing victor to roll his eyes.

"your welcome," he said as he turned and gave her a hug "oh and this is for you," he said as he gave her another flower.

"thank you, sweetie," she said as she picked him up and gave him a huge hug.

"you're welcome miss, I hope you get better soon" he said as he returned the hug, but right before he bolted from the room, he gave her a big kiss on her cheek, causing her to giggle as she watched him leave, but the look on victor's face cause her to burst out in full out laughter.

"you think that's funny…kitten" he growled causing her to giggle.

"oh really, I find it kind of funny that you're acting jealous," she said as he came up to her.

"I'm NOT jealous" he growled as he came closer to her, which caused her to raise a brow.

"alright," she said but the look on her face was enough to tick him off, but since he was soo close to her and her scent was mouth-watering, that was enough to send him over the edge, and she knew that when she saw his eyes narrowed… like they had the previous night.

"umm, victor…do you mind, I need to make a call" she said as she tried to pick up her phone, in order to avoid eye contact with him.

"It can wait," he said as he curled his hand around her hand and pulled it off her phone "because you have to explain to me how you do it, kitten"

"Do what?" she asked as she raised a brow.

"Make...me...lose..." he growled as pinned her to the bed "control" he purred into her ear, he then looked into her eyes as they looked at each other, her eyes wide with worry and fear, so with a slight smirk, he licked his fangs closed the gap and kissed her.

* * *

Logan walked towards his next class with various things on his mind, one of them was the look on victor's face when he brought her to the med wing because she had stopped breathing. He had known creed for a very long time, never had he seen him so worried or scared, he couldn't believe that victor "sabretooth" creed, could be so worried about another person.

He walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water when suddenly, the landline rang.

"hello?" he said as he spoke into the telephone.

"hi…is this Xavier's institute for gifted youngsters," a smooth female voice said.

"yes, how can I help you," he said.

"oh good, I was hoping to speak with one of your teachers there" the voice continued causing him to raise a brow.

"and who might that be?"

"her name is aria, Aria Chibessa Rodovlast," the voice said, Logan didn't know what it was but there was something…suspicious about her voice.

"why do you want to talk to her?"

"well…not that it's any of your business, but if you must know…she's my sister" she replied.

"really? Well…unfortunately she not available right now" he said as he heard a sigh.

"well then I'll call back later," she said with a syrupy tone that made Logan cringe.

"but before I go, I do have a question for you," she said.

"and that is?"

"aria doesn't have… a man in her life…right?" she said, just by the tone of her voice, he could tell that she was expecting a certain answer, soo…

"I don't believe that's any of my business to tell…however I feel sorry for any wimp who tries" he said before he cut the line, and took a long drink from his glass of water.

* * *

" _What?!...what is he doing...I don't want this ...but he feels so warm and safe...no, what am I thinking, he's not my boyfriend, therefore he has no right to kiss me...but then if that's true then why are you holding on to him and kissing back...wait what!"_

Aria whimpered as he continued his assault to her, he had moved from her now slightly swollen lips to her neck, she could feel his fangs scrape and nip at her tender skin.

"Vic…victor...please," she said as he looked up at her for a moment "please stop this," she asked but her reply was a frustrated growl as his narrowed eyes looked at her.

"No" he replied as he went back to his assault.

"but i…i don't want this," she said to him, he lifted his head and looked at her once more and she felt so bad for some reason because all she was in his eyes were rejection, sadness and anger.

She watched he stormed away as she tried to catch her breath as she sat up, so many thoughts went through her mind at that moment but they all narrowed down to one word.

Why?

Why did he kiss her like that, why did she kiss back, why for some reason, did she not really care that he had touched her in such a manner? And why didn't she whack him round the head?

She thought that by now she would have learnt her lesson, but with what had just happened, she knew she hadn't.

"could this day get any worse," she said, and as if fate wanted to see her suffer, her phone buzzed so she picked it up and read the text.

 _I'm coming tonight to drop off Darcy, don't worry I've talked to your boss and he said yes so, I advise you cancel any plans you have._

 _See you tonight._

 _Asana._

"it's official…I hate my life" she said as he covered her head with her pillow.


	13. Chapter 13

Aria watched a black corolla drive into the compound, she could see the driver through the glass but she already knew who was in the car.

She walked out of her room as she went to go and greet her sister and make their encounter as painless as possible, she hadn't seen victor since their…encounter and she didn't really want to because she felt terrible.

She walked to the front door and walked out to meet them.

The driver came out of the car and with a nod of the head opened the door, as a lady came out. She was wearing one of those suits that say "piss me off and I will destroy your lineage" her hair was professionally done and her cold eyes hid behind her sunglasses which she took off as she came out and faced aria.

"good evening Asana," aria said with a polite smile, but her reply was a frown.

"I'm sorry but…is that how you greet your elders" asana said with a frown as she looked down at her sister.

Aria eyes widened at her request "asana…I'm not going to do that here, besides THAT greeting is not for people in our age group" she said.

"you will or I'll…" asana started as she got into aria's face, how dare she not show her respect, she was the wife of a wealthy and handsome man plus she had her own businesses. Meanwhile, aria was not only single…she was a teacher for a school of societies rejects if you asked her.

"you'll what" she heard a voice growl, now she knew the difference between a man growling and an animal growling…this sounded more like an animal she thought as she turned around slowly.

* * *

Victor left the room with a heavy weight on his shoulders, when he finally tasted his mate, he felt that content feeling again but when she rejected him…the feeling he was feeling was almost tangible if you asked him.

 _You are an idiot,_ he heard his beast say causing him to growl as he walked into the garden.

 _Oh, and why is that smartass because if I recall YOU came out and kissed her,_ he replied as he stood under a tree.

 _Yes, I did, wanted to show mate that she is mine, but YOU took it overboard,_ he accused.

 _ME!?,_ he growled back, forget arguing with Logan, he could tick himself off.

But before he could reply, he heard the gates open and a car drove in causing him to raise a brow, at first, he wanted to ignore it but when aria came out to talk to the woman in the car…it became his business especially when he heard the tone of voice he heard her use towards his mate but here was the shocker…they smelt alike, almost the same which meant that they were sisters.

But that didn't matter to him as he walked towards them, aria's scent was clouded with fear and he didn't like it.

"you will or I'll" the woman said causing him to growl, he didn't care who the hell you were, NOBODY talks to his mate like that.

"you'll what" he growled, his voice took a basal almost savage tone as he looked down at her, she was dressed in a black suit and her hair was straight while aria's was curly, sure she was beautiful but she was nothing compared to his mate, too thin for his taste.

* * *

Aria watched him look down at her sister with a growl, she didn't even hear or see him coming but one thing was for sure…he looked mad.

"aria…who or what the hell is this thing," asana said causing victor to snarl at her, but then he felt something on his chest, looking down her saw it was aria's hand.

"asana…this is victor, victor this is my older sister asana," aria said trying to keep him from asana.

"and who is he," asana asked as she looked at him with the one look he absolutely hated…she looked at him like he was beneath her.

"he's…" aria started but he came in.

"I'm her mate," he said with a growl.

Asana looked at them with a look of horror but then…she busted out laughing, aria looked down in embarrassment as she heard her sister laugh.

"wait… no wonder men don't want you…you mean to tell me…that you were so desperate... You settled with that!?" she laughed but she quickly stopped when she heard him unsheathe his claws with a growl.

"asana…I believe you have somewhere to be" aria said completely embarrassed by the situation.

"fine," she said as she snapped her fingers and the driver pulled out the car seat and diaper bag and handed them to aria.

"I have better things to do, take care of her aria," she said with a wave of her hand and she entered the car and they drove off.

* * *

Victor continued to growl as he watched the car leave, he could still hear the witch laughing as they drove off, she had better be grateful that she didn't try that in public, or they would have been one more motherless child that evening.

He had better things to do as he watched aria walk away with the car seat and bag, or try to he thought as he quickly took them from her before she could protest.

"victor I was just fine," she said not looking him in the eyes.

"I don't need you fainting again kitten, you should still be in bed" he said as looked back at her, she reeked of shame, fear and embarrassment,

"ok" she said as she followed him into the mansion, she watched him carry the car seat with care that she found the scene…a little endearing, they soon reached their room and she watched him place the seat on the bed.

"what's the deal with the cub" he asked as she sat in front of the seat.

Cub? She thought as she looked at the seat, why would he call a baby a cub she thought but a small coo brought her out of her thoughts.

"looks like she awake," he said from the other side of the room.

"and how do you know that and that she's a …she?" she asked as she began to remove the cover from the seat.

"her breathing changed, she just made a noise and her scent "he replied with a raised brow.

Aria nodded before turning back to the seat, once she removed the elaborate cover, he watched her eyes widen as a smile grew on her face as she reached in.

"well…hello beautiful" she cooed as she gently pulled the baby out from her seat and held her up,

first observation…

She was tiny even for a cub, he thought as he watched aria coo over her, she had light brown skin and a wild head of long brown curls that were held back in a loose ponytail, she had large brown eyes that were looking at aria as she sucked on her pacifier and was dressed in a white and pink onesie with matching socks on her feet.

"oh, my goodness you are so adorable" aria cooed as she pulled out the pacifier from her mouth, this was the first time she was meeting her niece, and thankfully she didn't act or look like her mother.

"hi Darcy" she cooed causing the baby to laugh which in turn caused aria to laugh.

Aria was so absorbed with the child that she didn't realise that he was watching them, a few minutes ago, her scent was full of sadness and misery but now she was pouring out happiness and contentment as she played with the cub.

But as he watched them his beast purred.

 _Mate's happy,_ he said as he watched them.

 _I can see that,_ he replied

 _So why are we over here,_ he asked causing victor to roll his eyes.

* * *

Aria was so busy playing with Darcy, that she didn't realise that he was still watching her till he came closer causing her to look up.

"can we help you," she asked seeing that Darcy was looking up at him too

"you didn't tell me you agreed to cub sit for that witch," he said causing her to gasp.

"I didn't have a choice in the matter, it was either me or a babysitter and I really wanted to meet her," she said as he raised a brow, she wasn't lying but she did bend the truth.

"really?"

"yes," she said as she turned her attention to the baby who was busy looking at him.

Victor looked back at the baby who was looking straight at him, her big brown eyes looked at him as she quietly babbled.

Watch the quiet interaction between them, she looked up at him.

"umm…victor" she called causing him to look at her "would…would you like to hold her," she asked causing him to laugh.

"kitten, I've eaten game bigger than her for a snack, why the hell would I want to hold her," he said but then her scent changed again to upset.

"victor… I'm sorry for what asana said to you" she said as she placed the baby on the bed who was happy to play with her favourite toys…her feet.

She then turned face him.

"look I need to apologise…for everything today, what I've said, what I did…I didn't mean to upset and reject you, I really did mean it when I said I would like to start over…but I'm really sorry for how asana spoke to you…I'm soo embarrassed" she said as she looked down at the ground.

She felt him place his finger under her chin as she raised her gaze to meet him.

"I'm not going to apologise for kissing you because I don't regret it," he said causing her to roll his eyes "but I accept your apology kitten but don't feel like you have to apologise for your sister"

"well can we start over," she said as she put her hand to shake.

"sure," he said as he took her hand, engulfing it in his own.

* * *

Aria smiled as they finally reached a compromise but then Darcy decided to make her presence known by letting out a yell causing aria to laugh and victor to raise a brow.

"quiet cub" he growled causing aria to laugh.

"leave her alone" she laughed as she picked her up "ignore him sweetheart…he's just being a big meanie" she cooed causing him to growl.

"how about we take a walk Darcy" she cooed as she placed the baby on the bed before she pulled a large piece of cloth out of her wardrobe.

Victor watched her wrap the cloth around her waist before she picked the baby up and placed her on her back and tied her in place.

Aria adjusted the tie before she picked up her phone, but then she realised something.

"may we get past" she sighed as he stood in front of the door "please," she said as she watched him look down at them.

"no" he replied with a smirk.

"please beside its almost dinner time anyway," she said with a smile as he rolled his eyes at her "come on," she said as she slipped past him and walked out.

* * *

He watched from a close distance as they all cooed over the baby on aria's back, he didn't know why but he found the scene endearing.

 _Mate's happy_ , he heard his beast purr, it was funny a few months ago, his beast was nothing more than a bloodthirsty animal that would kill for fun, now he was a bloodthirsty animal who would kill for fun and his mate, not to mention had developed an attitude of his own. If you asked him, his beast was more dangerous now because it had something it wanted.

Aria.

 _Mates happy because of the cub_ , it said as they watched her take down the baby from her back with Ororo's help, who was now carrying the baby.

 _If cubs make mate happy then maybe_ …, he heard as a thought came to his head causing him to snarl.

"victor?" he heard as he looked up to see aria standing in front of him with a concerned look "are you alright," she asked as he heard the taunting laugh of his beast in his head.

"I'm fine kitten" he replied with a smirk which caused her to blush.

"well alright," she said as she walked back to the group of girls that were playing with Darcy, before joining them, he watched as one of them passed her the diaper bag and then saw her pull out a bottle.

He saw her take the baby and walk over to an empty table where she sat and began to feed her.

 _Hmm, it's nice,_ he heard again causing him to growl as he walked over to join her.

 _What is?_ He replied as he sat behind her.

 _Nice to know that when she bears our cubs, they won't drink that fake milk,_ his beast laughed as he pushed another thought into victor's head, causing him to growl again.

"victor do you mind with the growling, you're distracting her" he heard causing him to look down at aria and Darcy who was paying attention to him and not her bottle.

"what's up with you" aria asked as she finally got Darcy to eat again but her attention was still on him.

"I'm fine kitten, just thinking" he replied as she sighed.

"if you say so," she said as she continued to feed Darcy and he watched.

 _I really hate you right now_ , he growled to his beast who laughed.

 _Consider it payback,_ he purred back.

* * *

Since she was finally done feeding Darcy, who was now playing with Kurt and kitty, aria finally sat down to eat something when she noticed something.

"victor," she said as she looked at her "why have I never seen you eating?" she asked causing him to look down at her with an amused look.

"you want to know why," he said as she gave a slow nod "it's because I don't eat what you eat"

"is that because you can't or because you don't want to," she asked with a raised brow.

"does it matter" he replied.

"ok, then next question…then what do you eat?" she asked causing him to chuckle.

"I think the fangs and claws should give that away," he said as he watched her eyes widen in realisation.

"you mean you're a…carnivore" she quietly asked causing him to laugh.

"that's right," he said with a smirk.

"that's weird," she said causing him to frown.

"and why is that?"

"because raw meat is cold and slimy…I can barely eat sushi and steak but you must love them" she said.

"and that's weird," he said as she gave a nod, she didn't seem grossed out by the conversation just surprised.

"but if that's what you like then who am I to say anything," she said causing him to blink in surprise.

"you don't mind that I have to kill to eat and even sometimes for the thrill," he said as she giggled.

"in case you haven't noticed…I eat meat too only difference is that you like it as soon as the pulse dies and I like it stewed, braised or simply roasted and so far, as you don't just kill and waste then, that's fine" she said as she finished her dinner.

Victor creed was confused, a feeling he was not and never will be used to. He had just told her that he killed and she didn't care…why.

Because mate accepts us, he heard his beast purr.

He watched as she cleaned up after herself before walking over to Kurt and kitty to reluctantly handed Darcy over.

"come on baby girl…it's your bedtime" she cooed as she thanked them for watching her before leaving the dining room, with him walking behind.

* * *

Aria soon got to her room where she quickly changed Darcy into her pj's and swaddled her as she gently rocked the now fussy baby.

"come, one sweetheart, it's bed time" she cooed as she walked around her room, swaying back and forth, soon Darcy's cries began to die down and soon she was asleep in aria's arms. Once aria was sure she was asleep, she gently laid her on the bed before placing some pillows around her.

"there we go," she said as got up.

"aria" she heard as she turned to face him "you and the cub take the bed tonight" "he said causing her to frown.

"but then where would you sleep?" she asked him, her concern almost made him smile…almost.

"I'll be close by," he said as he turned to leave, but she quickly caught him by the hand causing him to turn with a raised brow.

"thank you...for everything," she said with a smile, he would never tell her but he felt like he could do anything once he saw that smile, it brought out her beauty in a way he didn't think possible but it did.

"you're welcome kitten…now go to bed" he growled causing her to giggle before she gave a yawn.

"ok…goodnight"

"night aria," he said as he left.

* * *

Morning came too soon for her, she soon heard her alarm going off so she turned it off as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

With a smile, she turned towards Darcy, but her smile quickly fell when she saw that Darcy wasn't there, immediately her heart began to race along with her breathing but before she could do anything.

"calm down kitten before you give yourself a heart attack" she heard causing her to turn to see one of the most endearing sights she had ever seen.


	14. Chapter 14

Victor quietly sat in the corner as he watched Aria and Darcy sleep, the sun was beginning to rise when he woke up so he decided to wait for them.

But then the cub began to fuss as she rubbed her eyes and rolled onto her belly, as she looked around, her eyes brightened as she looked at him causing him to raise a brow. He had reduced grown men to tears, struck fear into people's hearts and yet her was this cub looking up at him as she crawled towards him.

"easy cub" he growled as he quickly caught her before she fell off the bed and wake Aria, who would have thought that claws that have ended lives would be holding a new one.

He dropped her on the floor, gently of course before he went back to his corner on all fours only to realise that she was following him.

He looked in disbelief as she placed her hands on his leg and tried to stand up, she should be afraid of him, just like everyone else.

 _The Cub is part of our pack_ , he heard his beast purr as he watched her babble to herself causing a ghost of a smile to appear on his lips as a thought came to his mind.

Waking up to his still sleeping mate and playing with an amber-eyed baby, but before he could continue his thought, a racing sound came to his ears.

"calm down kitten before you give yourself a heart attack," he said as he helped Darcy stand up as she babbled.

* * *

Aria smiled as she watched Darcy play as he watched her, she quickly got off the bed and walked over to join them.

"good morning…mind if I join you" she said as she sat beside him "good morning sunshine" she said as she picked Darcy and gave her a kiss before placing her back on the floor before she looked up at him "and good morning to you to" she said with a smile.

But her reply was him pulling her into a hug as he nuzzled her hair "morning kitten" he purred causing her to blush.

"let go silly, I'm sure Darcy's hungry," she said as she wiggled out of his arms and picked up the baby so that she could feed her.

Victor watched her cater to the cub, which caused him to subconsciously purr at the sight. he didn't know what it was but there was something about a caregiving woman that he found…sexy especially when that woman was his mate.

"excuse me sir but can you excuse us" he heard her say causing him to raise a brow "we need to get ready for the day," she said.

He laughed before he replied "why bother kitten, I'm going to see you someday anyway" he said as he watched her eyes widen in disbelief.

"OUT!" she cried causing him to laugh as he turned to leave the room "the nerve of him huh," she said to Darcy who babbled back.

* * *

Victor waited for the girls at the end of the hallway, he watched the rest of the children walk past him, most of them with weary eyes but still he didn't care.

"you ready," he said without turning around.

"yep," Aria said as she carried the car seat as soon he saw her he took the seat from her as they walked together.

"asana would be here soon," she said as they walked towards the kitchen and her reply was a small growl, so she held his hand causing him to look down at her.

"I won't hurt her if that's what you're thinking," he said as held onto her hand.

"I know but I just wanted to hear you say" as she held onto his arm which caused him to purr in contentment, a cub on his arm and a mate on the other, just the way it was meant to be.

* * *

Victor watched the window as he heard the gates open, Aria was finishing her breakfast so hopeful the handover would be painless.

"they're here," Aria said causing him to turn to her, Aria was dressed in a purple sweatshirt and a pair of black leggings, her hair was held back by a headband and she had her house slippers on. She looked beautiful with no makeup on…just the way it was meant to be.

"let's go," he said as he picked up the car seat and they walked out to the front door, where the driver was waiting.

"good morning mam," the driver said with a nod of the head, as he opened the car door, took the baby and strapped her in, but then the door on the other side opened and asana didn't come out but instead it was a man.

"ah you must be asana's sister, I'm Kain, her husband's brother," he said as he outstretched his hand

"nice to meet you, Kain, I'm Aria," she said as she shook his hand.

"pleased to meet you Aria," he said with a smirk which quickly fell when Victor let out a growl "well…I'll be on my way, thank you for taking care of Darcy"

"you're welcome," she said with a smirk of her own before she turned to Darcy "bye sweetheart, I'll see you soon ok," she said as she gave her a kiss before closing the door.

"bye Kain," she said with a smile that didn't leave any room for discussion plus the clawed arm around her shoulders said the same.

"um, yes…good bye," he said as he quickly slipped into the car and they drove off.

Victor watched the car drive off but then the scent of sadness came to his nose which caused him to look down at Aria who was looking down.

"kitten?" he said as she walked away.

"I'm fine," she said as she wiped her eyes "I'm just going to miss her," she said as she gave a sad giggle "I'm sorry, you must think I'm silly for cry," she said but then he simply picked her up and walked into the mansion.

"no I think you're tired," he said causing her to giggle as she snuggled into his shoulder, I could get used to this, they thought as they rendered the building.

* * *

Victor watch her play with the younger student in the play room after Darcy left they went back to their room where they simply laid on the bed in content silence for a while before she got bored and went for a walk before she was grabbed by the little children which she was now playing with.

Watching her with children brought back bad memories but at the same time gave him good thoughts of what the future might hold for him and his mate.

 _I'm going soft,_ he thought to himself as he watched the children pass a ball to each other.

 _No, you're showing mate that you are a good alpha and that you can protect and provide_ , he heard his beast purr.

Hmm, he rumbled as he continued to watch but then Jean and Scott came into the room, he didn't even have to try to smell their disdain for him as they saw him, especially with Scott.

Aria was busy playing with the children when she heard the door open and saw Scott and Jean come into the room, but as soon as they came in she began to hear a low rumble from behind her.

"if you have something to say to me, then speak up you're stinking up the place " she heard Victor growl as he came to stand behind her.

"watch it creed," Scott said as he turned to Aria "Aria why are you allowing him to stay here with the children?"

"he isn't hurting them so what's the problem," she said with a frown.

"the problem Aria is that he isn't safe enough to be around them," Jean said.

"and who are you to determine that Jean, just because you don't like him doesn't make him a bad person," Aria said.

"watch it Aria, you don't know him like we do," Scott said getting into her face, but before she could say anything Victor was standing in front of her.

"why don't you make her" Victor growled as he unsheathed his claws, but then he felt a hand on his arm causing him to look down.

"Victor its ok" she said before she turned to Scott and Jean "first of all Scott, I'm a teacher here not a member of the X-men so you are not my boss but my equal so I suggest you watch the way you talk to me" she said causing Scott to narrow his eyes at her.

"you know what? You can take care of the kids…I'm leaving" she said as she left the room and made her way back to her room, she picked up a pillow and sat on the window as she looked out of the window at the late afternoon sun. she heard the door open and close before she felt a hand in her hair.

"I could kill that bastard" she heard him growl as he continued to stroke her hair.

"I don't think the professor will approve of that" she mumbled before she looked up at him.

"Victor, I'm sorry that they spoke to you like that but I do have a question…before you met me, who were you?"

He looked down at her with narrowed eyes "that doesn't matter kitten" he said causing her to frown.

"why not?" she said as she got up.

"just drop it Aria," he said as he turned to leave, she ran in front of him.

"Victor talk to me, who are you?" she asked as he looked down at her with a growl as he bared his fangs at her, but she didn't back down.

"why can't you tell me, unless you have something to hide from me," she said but then she was pinned to the wall as he crashed his lips to her own, she tried to push him off but her hands were pinned.

"you want to know who I am" he growled into her neck "I'm a monster Aria, I've killed people in the worst ways, I've hurt people…the truth is I'm still a monster the only difference is, back then I killed not because I had because I wanted to but now I would kill anyone who would keep me from you" he said as he looked into her eyes.

Her eyes widened as she looked into his eyes, his warm amber eyes had turned crimson and slit and his sclera were black, her heart began to race as he began to chuckle.

"what's the matter kitten, scared now you know who I truly am" he rumbled into her ear, "I thought this side of me was finally dead, ever since I saw you that day, my beast calmed down and actually began to sound sane"

"then what changed…what made you this way" she whispered as she watched his eyes cleared their normal colour.

"my anger," he said as he looked into her eyes "I won't ever hurt you but that doesn't go for anyone else, you've been through enough," he said but the look in her eyes made him regret that.

"what do you mean by that, you don't know anything about me" she said as she turned away from him but then she felt him wrap his arms around her as he pulled her into his chest and he nuzzled her cheek "Ewwww get off me" she said as she tried to wiggled out.

"or what" he laughed.

"I'll…" she tried again but his claws on her thigh were not helping "I'll run away" she huffed but once again she found herself pinned to the bed, causing her to blink in surprise as she looked into his eyes.

"where ever you go little girl…I will find you" he purred.

"lord help me," she said as she crawled away from him causing him to laugh as she looked up at him, but then there was a rumble from the window causing them to look outside as they saw the dark clouds roll in.

Victor brow raised as he saw a sneaky smile grow on her lips.

"what are you thinking about kitten," he said as he watched her walk to the window.

"well…the weather reminded me something from my childhood… back in Rhodesia when it stormed, we would strip down to our underwear's and run in the rain, since it would be so hot. Then once we're done we would go inside, dry off and drink tea under the blankets"

"I'm surprised you never caught pneumonia," he said as he joined her to watch the rain begin to fall.

"it was too hot for that" she laughed "I've always loved the rain, though," she said with a sigh as she tried to open the window but he quickly stopped her.

"don't even think about it," he said causing her to pout.

"fine," she said as she walked to her chair and plopped into it. "hey Victor"

"yeah"

"thank you for sticking up for me," she said as she leant up and kissed his cheek.

"you're welcome kitten" he replied with a purr.

* * *

Even the rain couldn't stop her from watching through the window, her eyes narrowed as she watched the affection between them. The fact that he was with a human was disgraceful, not that she wanted him, but she needed someone to do her dirty work and he was perfect.

"looks like this little party is about to end," she said with a sadistic smile as she walked into the shadows.


	15. Chapter 15

The rain hadn't let up, in fact in only increased keeping everyone inside, the dark sky roared with thunder and lightning as the rain continued to fall, everyone was either in the lounge or in their rooms. Which made it easy for a certain someone to sneak in since the rain was covering her scent, she got into the security room, after all, she needed was a computer and she could get all the information she needed. Once she found one she quickly logged in and began to search, a sly smile began to form as she got the information she needed.

She quickly placed it onto a flash drive, turned the computer and in a few steps, was back out into the storm.

* * *

Aria sat at her vanity table as she brushed her hair before she tied it up into a bun and placed her bonnet over it. She quickly changed into her pj's which was a white and pink pair of trousers and a matching shirt, since victor was currently out. Where he was, she didn't know but since he wasn't there she decided to think to herself about her current situation.

Over a month ago, she couldn't stand him, he was mean, cruel, sadistic, controlling, and was everything she couldn't stand in a man, but looking deeper she could now see that he had some…good qualities about him that if he worked on could turn him into a pretty good guy.

Everyone had the potential to be good, but they had to make the choice… but for someone like him he would need the help, which if he was willing, she wouldn't mind helping him.

She flopped onto the bed with a sigh, ever since he helped her the previous day she was now able to see him through different eyes and it kind of scared her.

"something bothering you kitten" she heard causing her to open her eyes in shock as she turned to him as he came into the room, _in this crazy weather he's wearing a vest_ , she thought as she watched him come in, he was dressed in a white vest, black pants and no shoes so she could see his clawed toes.

"umm…no, I was just thinking" she replied as she watched him sit on the opposite side of the bed as he looked at her with a raised brow.

"about?" he purred as he watched her curl the blanket around her causing him to narrow his eyes, she was cold and he couldn't blame her, the weather was awful so he did the rational thing.

Aria's eyes widened as he quickly pulled her into his lap and held her close to him, she wanted to pull away but the combination of his body warmth and the low rumble coming from his chest caused her to settle as he nuzzled her cheek.

"what's on your mind kitten" he rumbled causing her to blush.

 _Damn, was his voice always that deep_ , she thought but she quickly shook the thought from her head.

"a lot of things I guess" she quietly said causing him to rumble as he looked into her eyes.

"like?" he rumbled with a slight glare, she was stalling.

"well…like how my life has changed since coming to the school" she replied as she tried to look away but he wouldn't allow her.

"in what way?"

"a lot of ways…mostly good" she said causing him to raise a brow.

"really," he said causing her to give a nod.

"hey victor I have to know something, why didn't you want me to know anything about you," she asked him.

"I don't need you judging me, I don't care what anyone else thinks about me…"

"but you care what I think huh," she said causing him to turn away from her "I won't lie, I did judge you…" she started but she quickly stopped when he began to growl "but could you blame me…your attitude didn't help you know"

She looked at him to see if it was safe to go on "the truth is if you acted this way from the beginning, we wouldn't have had any problem and who knows what that would have meant"

"either way, it would have ended the same" he growled causing her to roll her eyes.

"no, it wouldn't…relationships aren't built that way" she said.

"no, because no matter what…you are my mate," he said causing her to frown.

"you keep on saying that but what the hell does it mean, why don't you say girlfriend or something"

"because it's more than being a simple girlfriend, I only want three things from you and in return, I will care, provide and protect you, you won't ever need anything and I'll never leave you," he said causing her to raise her brow.

"what do those be," she asked him deciding to humour him, but she wished she hadn't

"one, no matter what happens, we don't leave each other…I know we'll argue over some things but separation is not an option"

"okay…" she said.

"two, they will be times where I will tell you to do somethings and I will expect you to do so with no questions and no talkbacks," he said as he watched her frown.

"and last of all," she said with a wave her hand, but then she felt him pull her closer to him.

"last of all and best of all…" he said as he leant down and purred in her ears "when I want you…I will have you, got that" he said as he kissed her neck causing her to squirm and scream, to his amusement.

* * *

Ororo was walking around the school, unlike everyone else she was loving the weather but as she walked she noticed that the door to the security room was opened, so she peeked into the room.

"hello?" she called as she walked into the room, after a quick scan of the room she noticed that one of the computers was on standby so she quickly turned it on in order to turn it back off.

"what's this," she said as she noticed something on the screen side, so she quickly opened the page as her eyes widened at what she saw.

"I should have known," she said as she dug deeper into the page and found the culprit, she was going to have a serious talk with a certain someone in the morning.

* * *

It was the middle of the night and the rain still hadn't let up, everyone was asleep except for him, his glowing eyes looked down at the sleeping beauty snuggled into his chest, in order to get away from the cold.

He silently chuckled as he remembered her reaction to his rules earlier in the evening, she thought he was joking but he was dead serious about everything he said. Despite what many might think he had every means to take care of her, money was not a problem for him he could buy her anything she wanted.

He knew he was the perfect alpha for her and she was the perfect mate for him.

"I would do anything for you, my aria, but why do you still reject me" he rumbled as he looked down at her, sure she had said that they would start over but at certain times just like that evening, her scent would show that she was still holding him at arm's length, she still didn't trust him as much as he would like her to.

The thunder and lightning lit up the room causing her to give a moan as she slowly woke up.

"what?" she whimpered as she rubbed her eye but then she heard a rumble as she pulled back into his chest.

"it's just the storm kitten, go back to sleep" she heard as she snuggled into the warmth.

"kay" she said as she closed her eyes and gave a content sigh, and within a few moments, she was asleep in his arms, the way it was meant to be.

"sleep well aria," he said as he nuzzled her hair before trying to get some sleep as well.

* * *

Despite the bad night, he had, victor woke up right at the break of dawn his instinct as drove to one of his favourite things to do.

Hunt.

Normally he hunted before the sun came up before he "scared" any of the brats but now he wouldn't since he was holding his mate who was peacefully sleeping in his arms.

Back when she did everything to stay away from him, he could simply leave but now he couldn't…

 _What's got you so worked up,_ he heard his beast purr which caused him to snarl.

 _What? You're upset that you can't get up because you're holding our mate_ , his beast said with a chuckle _if anything I thought you would like this._

 _Well, I clearly don't_ , he growled back which caused his beast to laugh.

 _What's the matter, don't like the fact that you can't do somethings anymore because of her_ , he heard his beast say which caused his eyes to widen.

Of all the things, he hadn't considered, he didn't consider the issue of having to stop doing some things because of her. She wouldn't care, she said she didn't care about his diet but other than that she hadn't said anything about what she thought of him.

Not caring about her anymore, he got up from the bed thankfully she still slept as he left the room to gather his thoughts but first…he needed to hunt.

* * *

Ororo watched him leave from her balcony as she watched the sun rise, her eyes narrowed as she watched him run off on all fours like an animal.

Ever since he had gotten to the institute, she hadn't said anything to him except when she spoke to aria about him, speaking of which…

* * *

Aria groaned as she heard a knock on the door which caused her to get up and walk to the door before she opened it with a yawn.

"oh, good morning Ororo," she said with a sleepy smile.

"still tired aria" she giggled as aria opened the door and allowed her in.

"you have no idea, I'm sure the kids aren't up yet," she said as she flopped back onto the bed.

"well you're right about that but I came to check on you," Ororo said as she sat beside her.

"aww, how sweet of you," aria said with a smile.

"soo…how are you and…victor" Ororo asked causing her to sigh.

"we're ok, we decided to start over but we both want different things"

"what do you mean," Ororo asked her.

"I'm willing for us to be friends but he is still insistent on the whole mate thing and I'm not comfortable with that"

"apart from the obvious, is there any particular reason why"

"well…a lot of his characteristics remind me of my ex who I don't want to remember…ever" aria replied as Ororo held her hand.

"do you want to talk about"

"not really…I'm still not comfortable talking about it," she said with a sad sigh.

"let me ask you this…if he didn't have those traits, do you feel like you would give him a chance?" Ororo asked.

"I don't know…it's much more than that, relationships are important to me so I don't ever want to make mistakes with them, at least not again"

"you know…if you can't talk to me…you can talk to Charles, I know he's been really busy as of late but I know he would make time for you"

"I don't know…"

"a problem shared might not solve it but would lessen the burden," Ororo said as she got up "I'm going downstairs to start on breakfast, see you down there?"

"yeah, I'll be down soon," aria said with a smile as she watched Ororo leave. Maybe I should talk to him, she thought as she got out of bed and went to prepare for the day.

* * *

He was gone for a few hours, after hunting that morning, he continued to run farther away from the institute till his beast urged him to return to his mate, by the time he returned to the institute the sun was high in the sky and he saw some of the children playing in the yard which prompted him to go and look for his mate.

* * *

"I feel a good Sunday outing is needed," aria said as she and Ororo walked down the hall with kitty and rouge, after a pretty hectic breakfast the small group of girls decided to go out for the afternoon, so they all went to get ready and were now walking to aria's car.

"hey you guys go to the car, I need to grab a bottle of water from the kitchen" aria said as she turned and took a detour to the kitchen.

She walked into the kitchen and walked to the fridge to grab the bottle, but then she not only saw she felt the huge shadow behind her.

"going somewhere kitten" she heard him growl causing her to sigh as she turned around.

"yes, the girls and I are going out for the afternoon" she replied as she tried to walk past him but no way.

"and what makes you think I'm going to allow you to leave…looking like that" he growled, he knew this whole truce thing was pathetic, he gave her a little leeway and she thought it was alright to go out looking like that. She was wearing a black maxi dress with matching wedges and her hair was down and straightened, she was wearing make-up which he never liked

"hmm, because you don't control me or what I wear so if you don't mind the girls are waiting for me" aria replied with a frown, she wasn't going to take this again.

"you're not going anywhere" he growled.

"umm yes, I am" she yelled back as she tried to leave, but in a flash, he pinned her to the fridge.

"victor!? Put me down" she cried as she tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

"NO!" he roared as he watched her eyes widened with fear, he could hear his beast roaring at him to stop hurting his mate but he didn't care anymore. But then the scent of her tears brought him back momentarily.

"just let me go, I'm not going to let you ruin my day," she said as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

* * *

Rouge looked around as they waited for aria.

"do you think something is wrong," kitty asked as they looked towards the house, but before Ororo could go inside and look for her, aria came out and entered the car.

"Aria!? Are you alright" Ororo said as she started the car.

"I'm fine," she said as she quickly drove out of the mansion, as she wiped her eyes. She didn't care about him anymore, he wasn't going to continue to pulling and pushing her around like this as if this couldn't get any worse, she thought as they drove into the city but it was about to…she just didn't know it yet.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello everyone sorry this isn't a chapter because the truth is that I couldn't find a way to continue this story and I would love your suggestions and ideas to continue this because I don't want to give up on it. So please any way help would be appreciated.

Lots of love people and thanks.


	17. Chapter 17

hello, everyone, I'm back, soo sorry for the hiatus but life got in the way, but I'm back now hopefully, anyway here a new chapter as a result for your patience, sorry it's short and thank you to everyone who helped during my hard time.

* * *

Once the children saw Victor coming, they didn't have to be told to get out of the raging Ferals way. He got back to their room where he was so tempted to punch the wall out of frustration, he was furious but at the same time upset as he heard his inner beast roar out in rage.

 _YOU HURT HER_ , he heard his beast roar as it fought to come out.

 _i…I,_ he tried to argue back but the roaring in his head was too loud too for him.

 _YOU MADE HER CRY,_ it continued to roar.

He wouldn't admit it but he knew that he was right, but damn if he would let his pride admit it he wouldn't be able to as his thoughts raged within him for hours which after a while left him mentally tired.

" _Penny for your thought_ " he heard in his head.

" _get out of my head_ " he growled as he sat on the bed holding his aching head in his hands.

" _I would if it didn't concern my employee,_ " Charles said as he continued to speak " _you really hurt her victor"_

" _Don't you think I know that_ " he roared back to him.

" _so then why do you hurt her continuously and expect her not to dislike you_ "

" _i…I can't…help…it_ " he growled back even thought it was weak.

" _do you want me to help you, Victor,_ " Charles asked as he felt pain and anger radiate from him, but then he felt Victor close his mind to him without giving a reply.

"Aria are you sure you're alright," Ororo asked as they walked around the mall, rogue and kitty were currently looking around a store.

"Yeah, I'm alright, it just he's so…," Aria said as looked away from her.

Ororo sighed and looked away as she contemplated telling Aria what she found out on the computer.

"Hey ro" she heard Aria say causing her to look up at her "do you mind watching the girls, I need to go to the bathroom"

"Oh yeah sure," she said as she watched Aria walk away, determined to tell her when she came back.

Aria stood at the stall as she washed her hands before looking at herself in the mirror, damn she was beautiful, she knew she was how many times had random girls walk up to her to ask what she used for her hair, how her skin was so clear, how her teeth were so white and what workout she did to maintain her curvaceous figure. But what was the point of looking beautiful when she didn't feel beautiful on the inside, what is a crime to want to happy with someone to find someone who loved her and treated her right?

Once she was done, she adjusted her hair and clothes before walking out but then she bumped into someone.

"Oh, excuse me," she said

"no…excuse me" she heard causing her to look up, good lord she didn't have to deny it…but he was fine. He was tall and well-built which she could see as he was wearing a white shirt that showed off everything with matching shorts. His skin was a beautiful tan which brought out his bright green eyes and jet black hair that was combed over.

"I'm sorry miss" he rumbled as he took her hand and kissed it causing her to blush.

"Oh, no it's alright," she said with a shy smile.

"the names Nathan"

"oh aria, pleased to meet you," she said as she finally took her hand back.

"the pleasure is all mine," he said with a smile "you here by yourself miss aria"

"Oh, no I'm here with a group," she said.

"well may I walk you back to them," he asked as he offered her his arm.

"Umm sure," she said as she took his arm and they walked off.

If this was what mental torment was, then he knew he hated it, for hours his mind replayed all the moments Aria had shown emotions to him, he felt a strange warmth when he saw her smile, heard her laugh, remembered the way she felt when she was cuddled up against him when the nights were cold, all the times her saw her happy, but then the warmth quickly left when he saw all the times, he held her down, roared at her causing her to close her beautiful eyes in fear, the times he made her cry, the times he frightened her. He wasn't used to the feeling he was experiencing, his chest felt tight every time a bad memory came to his mind, never in his life had he felt this way, never had he felt…guilt and sadness.

Of course, she would ignore him, after all, you reap what you sow right, he treated her like a possession, a belonging that was solely for him and that meant that she had no control. He wanted her control and then got mad when she would refuse to give it to him.

He had to make this right somehow, that much he knew…but he didn't know how.

Aria and Nathan continued to walk back towards the store, once they arrived, they said their goodbyes and went their separate way as it turned out Nathan already had someone in mind.

"of course, all the good men are taken" she sighed as she looked around the store trying to find the group, and he was just her type too, polite, gentle and a great listener, the truth was she didn't care what the man looked like really but their personality and character was what attracted her to them. She liked men that have a sense of humour but knew when to be an adult when the need arise, chivalry was always appreciated but she knew at her age that it was practically dead.

She continued to look around, subconsciously passing a fire escape as she looked at some shoes, but as she looked, she didn't hear the door open and before she knew it, a cloth wrapped around her mouth and before she could scream, the lights when out.

It was evening at the Institute, everyone unwinding in their own way all but Victor who was still in her room, she had been gone all day and he didn't feel the need to go after her like he wanted to, because once he did, then what would he say to her.

"Victor would you come to my office for a moment" he heard causing him to growl in annoyance.

"this had better be good" he growled back as he got up and left the room and made his way to the office where Charles was waiting for him.

"Ah Victor, please take a seat" he offered but Victor replied with narrowed eyes as he declined.

"what do you want," he asked wanting to get back to the room.

"well…I wanted to ask you ho…" he started when suddenly, his communicator when off as the screen automatically lit up and storm filled the screen.

"storm?" Charles asked.

"Charles, we have any emergency," she said with a worried look on her face.

"Storm what's wrong," Charles asked as he tried to keep calm, what she said next threw all the calm out of the window.

"Charles, Aria has been kidnapped"


	18. Chapter 18

Aria slowly opened her eyes as she came to consciousness, her eyes adjusting to her surrounding which came as a shock to her as she realised where she was.

"what the…" she said as she found herself in a plain room, the only thing in the room was the bed, but right at the end of it was an open laptop which she ignored at first as she tried to open the door but to no success.

After a few tries, she gave up on opening the door and sat on the bed. She looked down and saw the laptop which suddenly looked interesting to her as she took it and opened it, it was already on and a page came up.

"what the?!" she said as she looked at the page, it was all of her information, her birth details, school and health records, her private information and closest contacts.

She continued to look at them and wondered where all the information came from?

"having fun" she heard causing her to look up and see a red-haired woman with a smirk on her face. Aria frowned as she got up and walked up to her "who are you and where am I?" she asked causing the woman to laugh as her appearance suddenly changed into…herself?

"the name is not important but if you do as I say…you won't get hurt," the imposter said to her.

Aria frowned as she looked as her, it was strange to speak to herself "why do you have all of my information and how did you get them "

"I got them…from victor, tell me aria…have you ever wondered why he's so interested in you"

"he…he calls me his…mate…which I still don't understand "aria said to…herself.

Her imposter laughed as she said that "well then little girl…let me fill you in "

* * *

Ororo and the girls came back to the institute before they ran to Charles's office, Ororo stormed into the room with a panicked look.

"professor we ha…" she started before she pinned to the wall by victor, her eyes began to turn white as she looked at him, but her eyes dimmed with fear as she saw the look in his eyes. His eyes had turned completely black with crimson slits gazed into her soul.

"where…is …my…mate "he rumbled, it was a low rumble but that was what made it even scarier as she felt a chill run down her spine.

"i…I…I don't know, all we could find…was this" she said as showed him a black piece of cloth. Victor growled as he took it and dropped her to ground, allowing her to catch her breath.

Victor brought the piece of cloth to his nose as he inhaled her scent, her sweet scent both calmed and angered him, when he got his claws on whoever took her…their end would be both long and painful.

"victor" he heard caused him to slowly turn around, the combination of his eyes, his long mane which framed his face, his sharp fangs bared in a snarl and his stance which showed him off as nothing but a predator.

"victor…we'll get her back "the professor calmly said, but his reply was a growl.

"no…I'll get her back "he growled as he looked at them, he knew that he had to get moving before her scent went cold.

"and cause a mass panic with your less than subtle ways," the professor said causing Victor to growl louder, this talking was getting him nowhere. His mate was missing, and his beast was thirsty for blood.

"let us help you…we know you're worried about her, but you can't do this by yourself and plus…you two are not on the best of terms" Charles explained but his reply was victor walking over to his opened window.

"I don't care that she must hate me, she probably does…but she's my mate and I'm her alpha, she's mine to protect and I will get her back" he growled before he jumped out of the window and ran into the night on all fours, he had her scent and didn't care that they would probably follow him so long as they stayed out of his way.

* * *

Aria frowned as she looked at her imposter who was looking back at her with a smirk.

"you see aria…I don't have anything against you really and the truth is that… "she said as turned to the door and unlocked it "you are free to go"

"what the catch?" aria asked her, this was too easy…you don't just kidnap someone and then after a talk, let them go.

"no catch but…" she smirked as they looked each other eye to eye "I've gotten what I wanted"

"which is?"

"I can tell that you probably hate victor…I mean why wouldn't you, he treated you horrible from the moment you met. He treated you like a possession, wanted you to do everything he said, scared you and hurt you" she said "but now…knowing what he did…how he went behind your back and looked at such personal information" she said as she looked at aria "you must really despise him"

"I would be the judge of that" Aria said as she walked her "and for the record…you didn't have to kidnap me and don't ever try it again " aria glared as she walked out of the room, she walked down the hallway of the rundown building and at the end, she found herself outside in the forest and looked around and saw that there was a highway but it was a while away. So, with a sigh, she began to walk.

* * *

Narrowed eyes watched her from the window as she walked away into the forest, it was dark and she knew that aria had a good walk before she reached the highway…unfortunately, she wasn't going to make it as she heard a growl which caused her to smirk as she pulled out a small remote and pushed the button, once she did a trap door opened and some dark shadows ran out and chased after aria.

"sorry my dear…but you're in my way and I need him" she smirked as she walked away, her appearance changed back into her normal red-haired appearance.

* * *

Aria continued walking through the forest as she thought about her wild day, she wanted to get home, but she knew going back to the institute, would mean that she had to see him, and she didn't want to see him at all.

As she thought to herself, she heard a rustle in the woods causing her to stop as she looked around the clearing before she continued to walk towards the highway. But then she heard the growl again and it was a lot closer, causing her to stop and look around.

"h…hello?" she said as she looked around, she began to shake as she felt that she wasn't alone anymore and on instinct, she began to run and as she ran, she heard footsteps and growls behind her.

She continued to run, further and further away from the highway, the dense forest made it harder to run away from whatever was chasing her. She looked ahead and saw a tree which was easy for her climb, she just hoped that whatever was chasing wouldn't be able to follow her. Using her momentum, she managed to climb into the tree and once she was felt she was high enough, she looked down and saw the dark shadows growl and pace as their glowing eyes looked up at her.

Wolves, she thought as she looked down at them, thankfully she was high enough not to get her, but she knew how persistent they could be. She whimpered as they growled and snapped at the tree. She looked around and realised that she couldn't see the high way anymore, but that wasn't her worst fear…she then realised that the tree she was hiding in was dead and that the branch she was standing on could break at any time.

She froze in fear as she looked around, during her abduction her lost her bag which had her phone and communicator in it, so she couldn't call for help. "somebody please helps me" she cried as she looked around as she heard the wolves growl and snap at the branch. The branch could break at any time and she would have no chance against them.

She held on to the tree as a heavy breeze blew through causing her to scream as she heard the tree creak from the weight, her scream ran through the forest as she held on.

* * *

He continued to run through the forest on all fours like a wild animal, all the animals moved out of the raging feral's way. He couldn't help thinking of all the ways he was going to dismember whoever took his mate, his beast was roaring for their blood and he was going to get it. He growled as a heavy breeze blew past his face but then his eyes widened as a familiar scent came to his nose and his suspicion was only confirmed when he heard her scream. He roared as his huge arms and legs ploughed through the forest towards her, he was pissed but at the same time, he was also for the first time…a little scared.

* * *

Aria whimpered the wolves continued to growl, snarl and headbutt the tree, they wouldn't go away, and the tree could give at any time, she whimpered as she thought about her life and how this could be her end.

"somebody helps me "she cried out as she looked around, hearing the branch crack again. But then the growls from the wolves was overpowered by a loud roar, she whimpered as she closed her eyes and heard the growls, roars and whimpers beneath her.

She then heard a yelp as something heavy hit the tree and the impact was strong enough to lose her balance, knocking her out off the tree. She screamed as she fell expecting to hit the ground, but the ground never came as she landed on something hard and…warm. The whole encounter of her day came crashing down on her as she started to cry. The warm being held her close as she heard him rumble, her tears rolled down her face as she held on to him.

"I've got you kitten" he heard him rumble as he held her close and began to walk back.


	19. Chapter 19

Soooo sorry for the long wait and short chapter, I'll t

* * *

ry to do better.

Aria blushed laid in his arms as he carried her through the dark forest, it had become too dark for her to see where he was going, and she wondered if he could see where he was going. She wanted to say something, but she also didn't know what to say to him, she was full of different emotions but the one at the forefront was still fear.

Fear of what happened that day, from him yelling at her, her kidnap and her almost being killed by a pack of wolves, which thanks to him were completely maimed.

"you're shaking" she heard him rumble as she looked up and saw his glowing eyes looking back at her. She didn't reply to him as she closed her eyes and turned away from her gaze, she silently whimpered as she felt her nervous ticks come back.

Victor looked at her as he continued to walk, he knew that she would be mad, but he had hoped that she would at least talk to him. But then he heard the distant rumble of thunder and he knew that he wouldn't make it back to the academy unless…

"aria listen to me, theirs is a storm coming and we are not going to get back fast enough this way, we can talk when we get back, hell you can ignore me all you want…but I need you to move onto my back and hold on" he said as he looked at her.

She gave a nod before she moved unto his back and held on to his neck, Victor sighed before he felt his beast take over before he lowered onto all fours as a rumble rolled through his chest before he took off into the forest. He heard her gasp as he ran through the forest, but she held on to him as he led them back to the mansion, hoping to get there in time.

* * *

The thunder rolled as a small pair of feet hopped out of bed and quietly left his room and walked down the dark hallway to another room. He opened the door and looked in but sighed when he saw that the room was empty. He walked into the room with a sad look as he wondered where she was, he hadn't seen her all day and was worried about her.

He crawled up and laid on her bed, as he prayed in his heart that she would come home safe.

* * *

Victor growled as he continued to run through the forest with her on his back, he could hear the rain in the distance and he knew that he wasn't close enough before it got to them. He could hear the thunder as well as he was sure aria heard it too as her grip tightened around his neck. The scent of her fear hit his nose causing him to growl, she shouldn't feel fear when he was there, he thought as he pushed his strength and ran faster, he would get back before the rain hit… he had to.

* * *

The storm poured down on the mansion, the power would have gone out if not for the back up generators, but that didn't stop the children from staying in their rooms as they tried to ignore the rain. The teachers did the same in their room, Ororo sighed as she looked out of her window, if it wasn't for the spontaneous flashes of lightning, the downpour prevented her from seeing anything except for the rain.

But a sudden flash of lightning revealed a huge figure as it suddenly leapt onto her balcony causing her to yell in surprise as she got into a fighting stance as the door slammed opened, allowing the rain and wind inside. Her room door slammed open as Logan ran in to help Ororo whose eyes had widened, and her body relaxed as she saw that it was victor, but more importantly was the lifeless aria in his arms.

They were both soaked to the bone, but the fact that aria was not awake was worrying especially when victor pushed past them, causing them to follow him as he ran to the sick bay where hank was waiting for them.

Aria was quickly placed on a bed and a mask was put on her face to help her breath, it was a hectic atmosphere but through it, all hank could have sworn he heard.

"please…don't die…my mate"


End file.
